


The Spirit and the Sun

by RomeandOtherHistory



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Ahkmenrah finally gets a boyfriend, Ahkmenrah/OC - Freeform, Kah is the worst, Kahmunrah - Freeform, Larry is the best dad, M/M, NATM Ahkmenrah, Post-Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian, Trigger Warnings, Worst brother of the year, will be posted over each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomeandOtherHistory/pseuds/RomeandOtherHistory
Summary: Ahkmenrah confides in Larry in his wish to have a boyfriend, and how he feels as though there's no eligible candidates. Being the good friend that he is, Larry has a few more exhibits added to the museum. Only problem is, Ahkmenrah is far more bashful than he thought he was.
Relationships: Jedediah & Octavius (Night at the Museum), Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter One

Ahkmenrah had never loved before. He had no reason to. It wasn’t the fact that he was low on suitors, no. In fact, Ahkmenrah had the opposite problem. Too MANY people wanted him. Now that probably sounded narcissistic of him, but Ahkmenrah didn’t care. He knew that there was one thing and one thing only that these suitors wanted from him:  
His looks.

Physical appearance was incredibly important in Egypt. So, some people would marry each other only to have children with “perfect” genetics that would guarantee them with attractive looks. That’s what they wanted from Ahkmenrah. To breed him like a pure-bred dog.

Ahkmenrah turned them all away.

But besides the fact that these people were just trying to snatch away Ahkmenrah’s virginity, Ahkmenrah had other reasons for rejecting them. Namely the fact that Ahkmenrah wasn’t particularly attracted to women. He thought that they were incredibly beautiful, and he was often enchanted by their grace and intelligence, but he was never in a relationship with one. Though, he was never in a relationship with a man, either. But that was for different reasons. He desperately wanted their attention, but Ahkmenrah couldn’t make any moves.  
Being the heir to the throne, Ahkmenrah was supposed to produce heirs of his own. This was the main reason Ahkmenrah didn’t get into a relationship with anyone. If he were with a women, his parents would expect her to be pregnant within a week. If he were with a man, his parents would ask how he planned on having kids with a man. Then, they’d probably force him to sleep with a concubine just to get a single heir out of him. Ahkmenrah didn’t want kids. He adored them, but he didn’t want to toss his heir into the complicated mess being the royal child was.  
What’s more, he didn’t want them to fall victim to Kahmunrah’s wrath.

Overall, Ahkmenrah had several reasons for not wanting a relationship while he was alive. But now, in the Museum, Ahkmenrah desired nothing more than the loving embrace of another, or to hear sweet nothings in his ear. But, Ahkmenrah had another problem.  
There were no hot guys his age at the Museum.

Ahkmenrah explained this problem to Larry. “Were there no other teenagers in history that made an impact, Guardian of Brooklyn? From what I hear, there were many.”  
Larry shrugged. “I’m sorry, Ahk, but it’s up to the board what exhibits they put in and when. There’s not a lot I can do about it. Why do you even want more exhibits? Do you want more friends that are your age?”

“Something like that,” Ahkmenrah muttered. “But no matter the reason, it’s important!”

“You want a relationship,” Larry realized, grinning as he raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you?”

“Don’t expose me like that, Guardian of Brooklyn!” Ahkmenrah groaned. “A man likes to have his secrets!”

“Of course, Ahk. So, what did you have in mind?” Larry asked. “A past love, a beautiful princess, what do you want?”

“Um...none of those. It’s...more complicated than that,” Ahkmenrah explained. “Um...Larry...I...I like..."

He paused, and Larry glanced to the side. “You like who?”

“I’m...oh, what it called?” Ahkmenrah muttered to himself. “Larry. I’m....they're just...so handsome...”

“Take your time,” Larry assured him.

“MEN!” Ahkmenrah finally spat out. “I like...men.”

“Hmm...” Larry tapped his chin, thinking. “You know. McPhee has been trying to convince the board to set up a certain exhibit for a while...Maybe I can help him out and give the board the little push that it needs.”

Ahkmenrah clasped Larry’s hands. “Thank you, Guardian of Brooklyn. I am in your debt eternally. May Hathor allow me to fall in love.”

When sunrise came, Ahkmenrah felt inexplicable joy as he realized that, now, he may just have a chance at love. He couldn’t wait for the night to return, and was grateful that he’d be sleeping through the day. Once he awoke, Ahkmenrah heard a commotion outside of his tomb. He sat up, quickly removing his wrappings and nearly tearing them in the process. Still clipping his cape on, Ahkmenrah ran in the direction of the chatter and shouts. Then, he stopped dead in his tracks.

They were Navajo Warriors. Or, Diné, as the sign of their exhibit informed Ahkmenrah. Sacajawea was trying desperately to calm the clearly confused exhibit, all four of them brandishing various weapons and shouting in their native tongue. As he stared at them, Ahkmenrah felt the tablet’s magic work inside of him and the Diné tongue started to reveal itself in his mind.  
*Fear not, good warriors,* he said in their tongue. *For we are friends. We are not here to hurt you. You are safe.*

They stared at him, obviously surprised that he knew their language. One Warrior lowered his weapon, but his aggression did not fade. He marched over to Ahkmenrah, nearly two heads taller than him, glaring down. He raised his spear, pointing it at Ahkmenrah’s throat.

*Who are you?!* he demanded. *And how do you know our sacred tongue?! You are not of us! Unless...you are a god?*

Ahkmenrah was finally able to get a good look at the Warrior. He was...very, very handsome. And he looked quite young as well. He had long hair that reached past his chest and it was done in two intricate braids tied with leather. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of gold; a gentle kindness that still shone through the hard, aggressive expression. Ahkmenrah did not even fear the spear that was at his throat, because he knew that, even if he had to, this Warrior would not kill him.

*I am no god. Well, not a true god. I’m sort of half-god. From my mother’s side of the family,* Ahkmenrah explained. *But that is beside the point. You are safe. We will not harm you. Please lower your weapons, good warriors.*

The warrior in front of Ahkmenrah considered this for a moment, then drew his spear away. The others followed, but they still glared suspiciously around them. Gazing around, Ahkmenrah noticed that the Navajo warriors were not the only new exhibit. There were Inuit Healers, Acoma farmers, and Apache Warriors. Then, this attention turned back to the Warrior in front of him.

*What is your name?* the warrior asked Ahkmenrah.

Ahkmenrah thought for a moment. *Born of the Sun.*

A small smile appeared on the Navajo’s face. *It would be of no surprise to me if you really were born of the sun, for you are just as radiant.*

Ahkmenrah blinked, wondering if he had heard right. Though, from the other warrior’s reactions, he had heard right. One was pinching the bridge of their nose, another was shaking their head, and another looked like he wanted to scold him but couldn’t in front of everyone.

*What is your name, good warrior?* Ahkmenrah decided to ignore the response. For now.

*My name is Spirit.*

Ajei.

“What’re ya two yapping about?!” Jedediah demanded. “I wanna know!”

“Hush, Jedediah, Ahkmenrah is making piece without these newcomers!” Octavius reprimanded him.

“We are merely introducing ourselves, Jedediah. Everyone, move along. I have this under control,” Ahkmenrah assured them.

One by one, the other exhibits left to their normal routines. This left Ahkmenrah alone with Ajei and the three other warriors. What was he to say next? He wanted to befriend Ajei, but would the others let him? They had a much cooler and crueler look in their eyes than Ajei did. Or perhaps their softness was hidden behind years of battle that they had experienced in their past life that Ajei had yet to discover the hardships of.

*Where are we, Sunchild?* one asked, breaking the silence.

*I assure you, good warrior, I am no child. I am a king. And you are in what is called a museum,* Ahkmenrah explained. *It is going to be a lot to take in, but this is your home now. And it is safe.*

*Despite your title, you are still a child,* another interrupted. *You are not even taller than Spirit, who is our youngest! So, you are Sunchild.*

Ahkmenrah wanted to point out that Ajei was taller than all of them, but he decided that could start some arguments. *Would you enjoy a tour?*

The three warriors looked at each other, only to shake their heads and mutter that they would prefer to do it on their own. Ajei, on the other hand, nodded his head enthusiastically. Without waiting for permission, he followed Ahkmenrah down the halls of the museum. Ahkmenrah decided he would go and greet the other new exhibits later. But, for now, he wanted to get away from the angry glares of the other warriors that burned into his back.  
*So you are the son of Jóhonaa’éí?* Ajei asked.

*The sun? I am not sure. All I know is that my mother is the daughter of a god, though she never specified which. But who are you, Spirit?* Ahkmenrah wanted to learn more about Ajei, seeing as he felt that the voice of Hathor was pulling him to this young man.

Ajei thought for a moment. *I’m the sun of a chief. But my tribe was destroyed by the white men and my father killed. I came across those warriors that you saw, and they raised me as their own.*

*So you are not Diné?* Ahkmenrah guessed.

*I am, Sunchild. Just of a different tribe within the Diné. One of the more peaceful tribes. We tried not to fight unless absolutely necessary. That’s probably what brought our fall,* Ajei admitted. *Tell me, Sunchild, do our people live?*

Ahkmenrah turned to face Ajei, stopping in his tracks, a questioning look on his face. Did Ajei know that he was in a future time? Or did he think that his people was so doomed that they all perished while he slept?  
*I know what you are thinking, Sunchild. I know very well that I am not in my own time. I know that I am supposed to be dead, for I was old and sickly but now I am young and strong. By what means has helped bring this new life to me?*

*Let me show you.* They walked to Ahkmenrah’s tomb, and Ahkmenrah pointed at his tablet. *That gold is filled with magic. It brings not only you, but everything in this building to life every night. But, in the morning, we freeze, and we are statues to be viewed by the public.*

Ajei thought for a moment. *So you are dead as well?*

Ahkmenrah nodded. *I am dead, but every night, I live once again. As will you. You will never perish again.*

Forgetting the tour, Ahkmenrah and Ajei spent the rest of the night talking to one another. Ajei would slip in little flirtatious comments every so often that made Ahkmenrah’s heart flutter, but he didn’t allow his hopes to get up. Ahkmenrah had been hurt and betrayed too many times by too many people playing on his feelings to get what they want. Ajei didn’t seem like the type of person to do that, but…

Ahkmenrah couldn’t be careful enough.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where we meet Evelyn and Atticus

When the next night started, Ahkmenrah was in for the ride of his life. Just from the first few hours of being in Ajei's presence, Ahkmenrah got the feeling that he was a huge flirt. Alright. That's fine. Ahkmenrah could handle that. He was a king, the reincarnation of a god. A few sweet words and kind smiles weren't enough to shake his confidence. Besides, he couldn't completely trust Ajei. Not yet. 

Not after what happened. 

For the time being, Ahkmenrah decided to introduce himself to the other new exhibits. He hadn't gotten the chance to, since he'd spent the majority of the night before speaking to Ajei. It was something special, speaking to these people who seemed to have a much higher spiritual understanding of the world and how it worked. Especially the Inuit healers. There was just a special energy around them that made Ahkmenrah feel inexplicably happy. Especially around a certain Inuit woman with the name Survivor in the Inuit tongue. Her beautiful smile reminded Ahkmenrah almost painfully of his mother, but she soothed away his homesickness with her sweet words and stories of her life. Just like with Ajei, the moment Ahkmenrah came across each exhibit, words in their native tongue appeared in his mind. He would've spent the entire night with her if Jedediah and Octavius hadn't come running up to him, gasping. 

"Finally!" Jedediah exclaimed. "We've been lookin' everywhere for ya, Ahk!" 

"Whatever for, Jedediah?" Ahkmerah asked, turning his head to look at them. 

"Well, the gigantors have decided to upgrade our dioramas-"

"And there are now women in them," Octavius finished. 

"Well...What's the problem?" Ahkmenrah raised an eyebrow, confused. "That's good, isn't it?" 

"Of course! Tha's not the problem! One is hurt!" Jedediah explained. "We need ya to help her!" 

"Hurt?! How?!" Ahkmenrah instantly stood, scooping up Jedediah and Octavius in his hand before running down the halls to the dioramas. 

"Dunno," Jedediah admitted. "We were jus' goin' about as usual, when she came limpin' over sayin' she couldn' stand right." 

Once they got to the dioramas, they found a small western woman struggling to stand, one of Octavius's legionnaires taking her hands and speaking gently to her. There were tears streaming down her face and a crowd of people stood around her, clearly wanting to help but not knowing how. Jedediah hopped out of Ahkmenrah's hand and held up his arms. 

"Everyone clear out! We got help! Get back to work!" he shouted. 

Quickly, the crowd dispersed, everyone disappearing except for the legionnaire that was keeping her steady. She was shaking horribly, clearly confused and scared. "Where...where am I? And why...why am I like this? And...and...why is there a giant man?" 

"It's alright, m'lady. It is disorienting at first, but you'll get used to it," the legionnaire assured her quietly. "You're alive again."

"But...but what's wrong with my legs?" she asked. "They hurt. I can't walk on them." 

"Hey, missy." Jedediah tipped his hat as he approached her. "Yer in a museum. The 'giant man' ya see is King Ahkmenrah. Ahk's the reason why we're all alive. But...were ya not like this before?" 

"Before what?!" she demanded. "Of course not! I worked in the rodeos and roundups!" 

She nearly fell over, and would've if the legionnaire wasn't holding her. "You need to calm down, m'lady. What is your name?" 

Sniffing, she took a shuddering breath. "Evelyn. Evelyn...Rose...Mac...MacCartney." 

Her jaw suddenly tensed up, as if each word was painful and she had to spit it out. The legionnaire squeezed her hand. "You're alright, m'lady. You're safe. I know that it's scary, but we're here to help. And what a beautiful name." 

"Thank...thank you," she whispered, a small smile appearing on her face. 

"You know, Jedediah, she looks like she could be your sister," Octavius commented. "Do you know her?" 

Jedediah shook his head. "Not my sister. I feel like I'd know her. 'Sides, I didn't have any sister named Evelyn. Ahkmenrah, could you find Larry?" 

Ahkmenrah nodded, disappearing. Once he was gone, the legionnaire turned to Evelyn. "My name is Atticus, Aurelia Atticus. Don't worry. I know how you feel. I was like you."

Evelyn sniffed, wiping her eyes. "What do ya mean?" 

Atticus smiled softly. "I couldn't walk. I was ridiculed, turned away, and called a freak. Your life is going to be hard, Evelyn. But it's going to be okay, because nothing that anyone says about you is true. And if they do, let me know. I'll let them know that their words will bring consequences." 

"But...what is wrong with me?" Evelyn asked. 

"Nothing," Atticus whispered. "Nothing at all." 

"Don't lie to me," Evelyn hissed. "There's something very wrong with me. I've lost my legs, and they've been replaced by these. I don't understand where I am. I don't understand how I'm alive. But what I do understand is that I am not myself. And I hate it." 

"Well...I don't quite know what's wrong," Atticus admitted. "We have no name for this. All I know is that it's going to be hard for you to walk, and sometimes your muscles are going to hurt really bad. Perhaps Larry will know what is wrong." 

Just then, Ahkmenrah returned with Larry. "Where's the miniature?" 

"Miniature?!" Evelyn exclaimed, clearly offended. "Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be on some high horse!" 

Larry let out a sigh. "We'll explain later, but right now, let me have a look at you...what's your name?" 

"It's Evelyn." With some difficulty and with Atticus's help, Evelyn stepped into Larry's hand. "Is it bad?" 

"It looks as though the manufacturing company had a faulty mold," Larry decided. "I'm sorry, Evelyn. It looks as though someone messed up on your figurine." 

"Messed...up...?" Evelyn whispered. "Faulty?" 

"Oh, that came out wrong," Larry cursed himself. "Evelyn, you're a figurine in a museum. Ahkmenrah has a magical tablet that brings everything in this museum to life every night. You'll come to understand this soon. But it looks to me that whoever made you made one of your legs too short, and this carried over when you came to life." 

"So...I'm a mistake?" Tears reappeared in Evelyn's eyes and she covered her face with her arm. 

"No, not at all!" Larry assured her. "Evelyn, there's no mistakes here, okay? Now, how about Jed-" 

"I'll show her around!" Atticus volunteered, then pulled himself together. "I mean...if that is alright with you, Larry." 

Larry smiled. "Of course, Atticus. You may show Evelyn around, if she's alright with that." 

He carefully set Evelyn next to Atticus, who linked his arm with her's. "Here, I have to show you around Rome after I show you the western diorama. You're going to love it here. They have these fantastic things called 'M&M's'..." 

They walked off, and Ahkmenrah turned to Larry. "What should we do?" 

Thinking for a moment, Larry tapped his chin. "Nothing. I don't believe there is anything we can do. If we give her back to the manufacturer...you remember what happened to that one legionnaire with the broken arm, right?" 

Ahkmenrah dropped his head, remembering the grief that had settled over the Roman diorama when they had to give the news that the factory had simply just thrown the figurine away. That was another side affect of the tablet. Ahkmenrah was able to feel the emotions of the exhibits. And that day, he had been heartbroken along with all the legions of Rome. 

"You're right. We can't give her back. Even if she hates her life right now, we can't just let her die again," Ahkmenrah agreed. 

"And I have never seen Atticus so happy," Octavius added. "He feels as though he has someone to relate to. You should've seen how quickly he rose to help her when he heard of her plight." 

So it was decided that rather than try to "fix" Evelyn, they'd simply do everything in their power to make her life comfortable and as easy as possible. As Ahkmenrah lay in his sarcophagus, waiting for the sun to rise, he remembered his early years. And how he himself suffered from such a disability.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where Ahkmenrah remembers parts of his childhood (trigger warnings: violence and mentions of abuse)

Egypt was not a forgiving place. Not even for royalty. It was filled with trials and sorrows that no amount of riches could deter. And Ahkmenrah, as beloved as he was by his parents, could not avoid hardship. Ahkmenrah's disability was not with him from birth. It came from his own blunders. At least, that's what Ahkmenrah's parents still believed. From what they knew, he accidentally walked on hot coals. But that wasn't true. Ahkmenrah did walk on hot coals, but it wasn't on accident. He'd gotten into a fight with Kahmunrah, and Kah pushed him back. Now, Ahkmenrah knew that it was quite intentional, but at the time, Ahkmenrah thought that it was on accident. Ahkmenrah stumbled back right into the massive fireplace, the coals instantly eating into the flesh of his feet. 

As soon as Ahkmenrah began to scream, Kahmunrah disappeared. It only took a few moments for his parents to arrive, but Ahkmenrah felt as though he was sitting there for ages, sobbing as he stared at his feet. They were burned horribly, looking as though they were torn open and clotted within seconds. Which, in a sense, they had been. They had magical healers, but his feet were so terribly injured that they had to work slowly. It took several months to completely restore Ahkmenrah's feet, and, during that time, he had to relearn how to walk, which was incredibly frustrating and painful. Especially once his nerves were healed. 

Kahmunrah never apologized. 

So seeing Evelyn in a state so similar to what his own was, Ahkmenrah's heart hurt for her. It was difficult, painful, and Ahkmenrah understood her occasional outbursts of anger. He'd had plenty of his own while he was healing. Once, he'd nearly even revealed what Kahmunrah had done to him. But the fear he had of his brother took over, and he'd fallen silent, instead bursting into tears. 

Remembering what Kahmunrah had done to him only triggered more and more memories. 

Kahmunrah used to be a loving brother. But it didn't last long. The moment that Kahmunrah realized that Ahkmenrah would inherit the throne and he would not, everything changed. For a few years, he kept acting the part of a good brother around their parents. So, they'd leave Ahkmenrah alone with Kahmunrah for hours at a time. Sometimes, Kahmunrah would threaten Ahkmenrah during that time, establishing that HE was going to be king no matter what it took. Even if that meant taking Ahkmenrah's life. Other times, Kahmunrah would lock Ahkmenrah in a cupboard or some other small space, claiming that he was never going to let him out. But what was worse was when Kahmunrah just ignored Ahkmenrah. Being a toddler-or hardly older than one-Ahkmenrah was curious. So he'd often be left in danger while unsupervised. Looking back, Ahkmenrah felt that it was purposeful that Kahmunrah left him in the kitchen close to the knives or by the edge of the Nile where it was particularly infested with crocodiles.

It was a miracle that Ahkmenrah hadn't died far earlier than he did. 

But one memory that stood out to Ahkmenrah among all the others was a particularly traumatizing one. Nothing was done to him directly, but the symbolism behind what Kahmunrah did still made Ahkmenrah shudder in terror. Ahkmenrah was about eight or nine. At this age, his parents had started to let him explore around the palace. On this particular day, Ahkmenrah had found a beautiful scarab beetle. Jewel-green, with blue and purple wings. He picked it up and carried it around with him all day with the intentions of showing his father when he was done with his duties. In the meantime, he decided to search for his mother. She loved scarab beetles, with their beautiful colors and the hum they made when they flew. And Ahkmenrah really liked to see her smile, and he figured the scarab beetle would do just that. 

While he searched for his mother, Ahkmenrah ran straight into Kahmunrah, who looked down at him disdainfully. "Now where are you off to?" 

Ahkmenrah swallowed, pulling the beetle closer to him. "I'm looking for Mother. Do you know where she is?" 

"I don't know, she could be anywhere!" Kahmunrah hissed, his eyes then falling upon the beetle. "What is that?!" 

Shaking, looking at the ground, Ahkmenrah could barely answer. "It's a scarab beetle. Mother likes them." 

"Likes them?!" Kahmunrah barked out a laugh. "She's terrified of them! Mother only acts as though she likes them because YOU bring them to her! You disgust me. So very loved by mother that she faces her fears just to make you happy." 

Ahkmenrah didn't dare look up. Kahmunrah was lying. Mother did like scarab beetles. She wouldn't pretend. Would she? No, because she said that telling the truth was the best thing you could do. But would she? She had lied to his father before. It wasn't about anything big, but they were still lies. Would she lie about the scarab beetles? Ahkmenrah's mind whirled, and he hardly noticed Kahmunrah plucking the scarab beetle out of his hands. He did notice, but not quick enough. 

"Hey! Give it back! If Mother doesn't want to see it then I'm going to put it back in its home!" Ahkmenrah exclaimed. 

Kahmunrah ignored Ahkmenrah's pleas, holding the beetle between two fingers as he studied it. "Quite beautiful. Scarabs, the creature of Ra. Well, one of them. Did you know that, when you were born, father appointed Scarabs as your guardians? Representations of you? Something so pretty, so loved and adored by all. Worshiped, even. And yet...they die so easily." 

Closing his fist around the scarab, Ahkmenrah heard a sick crunching sound and flinched, backing away. Kahmunrah tossed the crumpled scarab onto the ground and brushed his hands off. He glared at Ahkmenrah, his message resonating loud and clear with Ahkmenrah. 

"Stay out of my way," Kahmunrah snarled before he stalked off. 

Ahkmenrah was inconsolable for the rest of the day, and he couldn't say why. He didn't dare to. Kahmunrah had killed a scarab, something that was considered sacred and pure and he would surely be punished if anyone learned what he had done. But Ahkmenrah knew all too well what would happen if he spoke. Scarabs were insects, creatures, things that lived off of instinct. So, therefore, it was innocent. All it had wanted to do was live its life in peace. True, Ahkmenrah had probably disturbed it by picking it up, but Kahmunrah had no right to kill it. It had done nothing wrong. Even his mother, who did admit to being scared of them, still revered them and would never do such a thing. All it would take would be for Ahkmenrah to tell his parents about Kahmunrah's cruelty, not only to the scarab but to himself, and Kahmunrah would be punished. 

But Ahkmenrah was a scarab. 

And Kahmunrah was the cruel fist, waiting to crush him.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where Ajei comforts Ahkmenrah, Evelyn gets more character delevlopment, and Jedtavius is confirmed.

One night, Ahkmenrah awoke and reached up to push the top of his sarcophagus off. But, when he attempted to move it, it didn’t budge. Confused, Ahkmenrah tried again. Panic began to clench his stomach as his mind flickered between the lid of the coffin and the door of a cub board. Thanks to what Kahmunrah had done to him, Ahkmenrah had an extreme fear of small spaces. Decades trapped inside the sarcophagus certainly didn’t help, either. 

“Help!” Ahkmenrah choked out. “Please! Someone! Help!” 

He kicked and punched the sarcophagus and tried to force the lid off but all of his efforts were in vain. Larry had promised. He promised...to never leave Ahkmenrah locked in there again. What had happened? Where was he? Had he done something wrong? Or had everything been just one beautiful dream? 

Anxiety did horrible things to your mind. He felt hands...No. not the Hands. The Hands that had trapped him inside of a hidden closet. The Hands that had left no part of him untouched. The Hands that silenced his pleas for help. 

The hands...

He knew they lived in dark places. 

Suddenly, the lid was removed and Ahkmenrah found himself staring up at Ajei. At beautiful, beautiful Ajei. Ahkmenrah nearly sobbed as he laughed himself out of the horrible darkness of the sarcophagus and wrapped himself around Ajei. He sobbed into Ajei’s chest, clinging to his shirt. Someone was there. Someone had let him out. They weren’t leaving him in there. 

*Sunchild, whatever is wrong?* Ajei asked, clearly confused and concerned. 

*They locked me up. I couldn’t get out. He left me in there. They wouldn’t stop. Make them stop,* Ahkmenrah begged nonsensically. 

*Who locked you in? And what are they not stopping? Do you want me to get the Guardian? I’ll go get him.* Ajei stood to leave, but Ahkmenrah grabbed his arm. 

*Don’t leave me,* he whispered pitifully. *Please.* 

So they sat in the middle of the room, Ahkmenrah shaking as Ajei gently rocked him back and forth. After a few minutes, Ahkmenrah’s breath steadied and he let out a sigh. But he didn’t let go of Ajei. Not yet. There was something just so comforting about how he was holding Ahkmenrah. How his heartbeat was calm and steady, thumping loudly in Ahkmenrah’s ear. 

Then, Ahkmenrah felt lips on his forehead. He flinched away, but then just let it happen. There was nothing lustful or two-sided about it. It was a comforting, friendly, gentle kiss. Just one to let Ahkmenrah know that he wasn’t alone. 

*Oh, Sunchild, who has hurt you?* Ajei muttered against Ahkmenrah’s hair. 

*It...it was a long time ago,* Ahkmenrah explained quietly. *It doesn’t matter. I’ll be alright. Thank you, Ajei.* 

*You’re welcome, Sunchild.* Ajei clearly wanted to ask more, but he was respecting Ahkmenrah’s unspoken wish to have the subject dropped. And for that, Ahkmenrah was grateful. 

Across the Museum, at the miniatures’ dioramas, Evelyn was frustrated. Again. Octavius had asked for Atticus’s presence that day and so Evelyn was left to fend for herself. Which she thought would be easy, but it wasn’t. As it turned out, she’d already gotten used to Atticus being by her side at nearly all times. 

Right now, she was trying to draw water from the well for the horse Jedediah had given her. Her arms were still strong, but it wasn’t easy pulling from a well when her legs kept giving out from under her. She was finally able to pull it out, and limped over to the trough. 

“You shouldn’t walk on your toes, fair Evelyn.” 

Evelyn turned to find Octavius standing behind her, and she tipped her hat. “Evening, General. What brings you here? Are you looking for Jedediah?” 

“No, actually, I’m looking for Atticus,” Octavius replied. “Have you seen him?” 

“Oh. Did he not show up for drills?” Evelyn poured the water into the trough for Chickadee. 

“Why would he? He has been excused from them.” Octavius’s face twisted in confusion. 

Evelyn nearly mimicked his expression and her words became choppy as anxiety grew within her. “He...he told me...that...that you...ne-needed...him.” 

Did Atticus not want to be around her? Had he come up with an excuse just to get away? If he needed a break, he just could’ve told her. He didn’t have to lie. It was foolish, the fact that she thought he enjoyed her company. Of course he wouldn’t. So handsome a man would much prefer the company of women who could keep up with them. That they didn’t have to take care of every second. That could run and dance and do everything that Evelyn couldn’t do. Not easily, anyhow. 

“Well...” Octavius sighed, seeing the distressed and saddened look on her face. “If you see him, let him know that Felix is done repairing his javelin.” 

“Al...Alright,” Evelyn whispered, looking at the ground. 

Octavius cleared his throat. “I’ll have you know that the night before, as we were preparing for the sun to rise, he spoke of you. And quite fondly as well. Farewell, Evelyn.” 

With that, Octavius turned and walked away. Evelyn stared after Octavius. So that was why Jedediah loved him. Such a kind heart hid beneath that stone face and a wild heart wrapped inside a stoic one. Also he was honest. That’s what made Evelyn’s heart glow. Atticus spoke fondly? Of her? Really? Octavius had no reason to lie. 

Perhaps there were other reasons to why Atticus was gone. Evelyn’s smile faded as she realized that could mean he was in trouble. She carefully climbed on top of a nearby stump, then whistled for Chickadee to come closer. The gentle horse clopped over, staying as still as possible. 

With some difficulty, Evelyn swung her leg over the saddle and clicked her tongue. Chickadee started a slow trot, and Evelyn had her loop around the diorama. She couldn’t see Atticus anywhere. Perhaps he was in Rome. She looked around for the hidden tunnel that Jedediah had shown her that connected the two dioramas to each other. Evelyn urged Chickadee inside, the horse’s ears nervously pinned back at the darkness. 

On the other side, Rome was quiet except for Octavius shouting orders to the training legions and the heavy falls of armored feet that followed. Evelyn repeated what she had done in the west, looping around the diorama. So he wasn’t here. Where could he be? She turned back to the tunnel and led Chickadee inside. Suddenly, the horse rested up, Evelyn barely able to keep her grip. 

“Whoa, girl! Whoa!” exclaimed a familiar voice. 

“Atticus?” Evelyn’s eyes adjusted to where she could see his smiling face. “There you are!” 

“You got on Chickadee all by yourself? That’s incredible! I’ve been looking for you, too. Follow me.” Atticus continued his way to Rome. 

Curious, Evelyn turned Chickadee around and followed behind Atticus. They came to what Evelyn assumed was Atticus’s home. He held up a hand, signaling her to wait. Atticus ran inside and was gone for some time. But Evelyn waited. Atticus finally returned, holding what looked like...a walking stick?

“I made it for you,” Atticus explained, breathless. “I had to put some finishing touches, which is why I was gone. It should help you when I cannot. It’s not the best, but it should make walking less tiring and-“ 

“It’s beautiful,” Evelyn interrupted, taking the walking stick into her hands.

It really was beautiful, so smooth that it could’ve been polished, patterns of flowers carved into the wood. At the top, there was something written into it, but Evelyn couldn’t read it. 

“It says ‘courage,’” Atticus explained, shifting on his feet. “Is it really beautiful? I hope so. I tried to make it look nice, but I also wanted to get it done quickly so that you could have it right away...” 

“Thank you, Atticus,” Evelyn whispered, touched. “Thank you so, so much.” 

Atticus grinned widely. “Oh good. So...how have things been going for you? Adjusting to the diorama, I mean.” 

“It’s been nice. I’ve gotten a few rude comments, but Jedediah shuts them down quickly.” Evelyn paused. “By the way, can you tell your General that if he and Jedediah decide to do the horizontal tango again, to do it in this diorama? Everyone was scandalized, and they’re awfully loud.” 

Atticus turned bright red. “I...I suppose I could...bring it up...” 

Evelyn smirked. “If you don’t want to, then I’ll address him.” 

“No! That...that won’t be necessary.” Atticus cleared his throat. “Do you want to go for a walk? Or roping?” 

“I would like that.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where Ajei and Ahkmenrah start to fall in love

"You're incredibly beautiful."

Ahkmenrah tipped his head up and nearly smacked into Ajei's face. He had been reading a book, curled up on the couch, wearing a huge hoodie and nothing else. Ajei was leaning over him, a sly grin on his face. Ahkmenrah's heart gave a little jump, but he managed to keep his expression calm. How dare Ajei look so incomparably handsome no matter what angle Ahkmenrah looked at him. It just wasn't fair. Setting the book to the side, Ahkmenrah gave a soft smile. 

"Your English is coming along very well," he complimented. "Have you been practicing?" 

Ajei nodded, walking around to the front of the couch to sit cross-legged next to Ahkmenrah. "I wish to communicate with the others. And Dine-as I've learned-has become dead. So it would be quite difficult for them to learn my language." 

"And for that, I am sorry. Your language is so beautiful, and, when we are alone, I would love if you'd continue to speak it," Ahkmenrah told him. 

*Such as now?* Ajei asked. 

*Yes, like right now,* Ahkmenrah confirmed with a soft chuckle. 

Ajei tapped his chin, thinking. *You did not reply to my earlier statement.*

Ahkmenrah didn't speak for a moment, looking away. *I did not reply because I do not know how to respond to compliments.* 

An eyebrow raised as Ajei's face twisted in confusion. *Did you not get many compliments?*

*No, that's not the case. Well, kind of. No one was really allowed to speak to me, since I was royalty. So, they could've give me compliments even if they wanted to,* Ahkmenrah explained. *And...why do you compliment me?*

*Your beauty and personality captured my heart the moment I saw you,* Ajei admitted shrugging. *And though I did not have much luck at love in my past life, I had the feeling that, this time...things would work out.*

*Really?* Ahkmenrah sat up straighter. *I felt that way as well!* 

*I am honored, Sunchild.* Ajei leaned close to him. *And may I say that your eyes are enchanting. Not quite green, not quite blue. And they are so incredibly beautiful. It's not fair, Sunchild, how intoxicating you are to look at. I gaze at your face and feel as though I've been dipped in sunlight. Your smile glitters and you always smell like something rich and earthy.*

*That'd be the coffee I drink,* Ahkmenrah laughed, trying to remain nonchalant even though his stomach was doing flops and his heart was jumping. 

*Coffee?* Ajei pulled away. *What is coffee?*

Before Ahkmenrah could reply, there was a knock at the door. Both Ajei and Ahkmenrah turned quickly, as if they'd been caught doing something wrong. 

"Hey guys." Larry opened the door to the breakroom. "We're going to start the movie." 

Ahkmenrah nodded. "Let's go, Ajei." 

Following Larry, Ahkmenrah flinched involuntary as Ajei suddenly took his hand into his own. Then, to let Ajei know he hadn't done anything wrong, he took Ajei's hand and squeezed it. They sat down in the mountain of blankets and pillows that Attila helped Larry set up, when Ahkmenrah noticed that Ajei had some hairs coming out of his braids. As the movie had started, Ahkmenrah didn't want to speak, so he tapped Ajei on the shoulder. Ajei turned, and Ahkmenrah pointed to the braids and then to himself, asking permission. Ajei nodded enthusiastically, scooting closer to Ahkmenrah. Carefully, Ahkmenrah undid the leather that held Ajei's hair together and took out the beads, feathers, and jewels that decorated it. Ajei's hair spilled over his back, nearly brushing the ground with how long it was out of the braids. Ahkmenrah felt a twinge of jealousy. Not because he wanted long hair, but because of how beautiful Ajei's hair would be considered in Egypt. 

They were watching "Tangled," a personal favorite of Ahkmenrah's. He wasn't sure why he liked it so much. Perhaps it was because he could relate to Rapunzel's isolation or the fact that she had cruel family. Well, Mother Gothel wasn't really her mother, but Rapunzel viewed her as family, so she counted. The manipulation, the anxieties, and the desperation for something other than a peaceful life all resonated with Ahkmenrah deeply. 

He was careful with Ajei's hair, trying to make it as similar to how it was before as he could. After a few minutes, Ajei was laying in Ahkmenrah's lap, eyes drooping, as Ahkmenrah finished the last few twists in the braid. Then, he got to work on lacing the leather back onto the braids when he realized he hadn't put the beads on Ajei's hair. So, he undid the braids and started them all over again, this time making sure to loop the beads through his hair. Once he finished the braids, Ahkmenrah realized that Ajei was asleep. 

He gazed down at Ajei's peaceful face, lashes pressed to his face and lips parted as soft breaths tickled Ahkmenrah's nose. Looking at Ajei, Ahkmenrah felt a bloom of warmth grow in his chest, right over his heart. Ajei was so kind, so loving, and so ready to smother Ahkmenrah in affection. He wanted-no, needed-Ajei. Every single nerve in his body was screaming that they were meant to be, that Hathor had brought them together, and that this was going to hend well. But then, he suppressed those feelings. Smothered them like a fire. He couldn't let himself fall in love now. Not yet. Not so quickly. 

Not after what the Hands had done to him.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ahkmenrah remembers “the Hands” and Ajei thinks about home.

(Trigger Warnings: Assault, violence, Traumatic Memories, descriptions of Genocide)

There were a few moments where Ahkmenrah wasn’t under the protective gaze of his parents. And, most of the time, nothing happened. Ahkmenrah just continued on with life as people do when their parents are gone. As he grew older, Ahkmenrah even began to fear Kahmunrah less and less, now able to effectively stand up for himself. The fear was still there, but at least he had some handle on Kah. 

But his peace ended when the Hands came. 

Ahkmenrah called them “the Hands” because they did not deserve to be considered humans. They didn’t deserve to have a face or an identity within his memory. So they were simply “the Hands.” Faceless, shapeless creatures only identified by what they had done to him. Though Ahkmenrah wished that his vengeance could be something more than merely denying their human existence. 

All it took was one hour. One hour and everything about Ahkmenrah was destroyed. His trust in others, the ability to believe in love, his believe that, deep down, all people were good. The Hands ruined him. They whispered things to him that sounded sweet but had merciless, wicked lust dripping from it. But, the moment Ahkmenrah tried to resist or protest, those words became harsh and violent. 

He didn’t even remember how many hands there were. 

All he knew was that Kahmunrah had let them do this to Ahkmenrah.

Since then, Ahkmenrah had vowed to never trust anyone. At some points, he even convinced himself that love was pointless and was only designed for books and movie screens. Something that was false and that there was only lust, greed, and pleasure. Those were things that Ahkmenrah wanted no part in. Not when it meant there would be nothing for the other person to give him in return for his affections. 

Then, he met Ajei. Ajei, who was kind, genuine, and a great listener. Ajei, who had nothing to say except wonderful things. And, with him...

Ahkmenrah felt as though it was safe to say that love was alive. 

Ajei was a free soul. Hence the name: “Spirit.” He had loved everything about traveling. The sights, the fresh air, and just how alive being in the mountains made him feel. Waking up to chill air and dew, covered grass, watching as birds flew through low-hanging clouds and watching herds of deer scatter at their approach. 

Then, slowly-but noticeably-that all began to disappear. The mornings were still chill, but the grass had been uprooted, torn apart, and replaced with farms. Birds still flew, but only to be shot down. Deer herds became less and less common. Ajei’s world was falling apart, and he could do nothing about it. 

Ajei had witnessed the trail of tears when he was at fifty years of age. He and the other Diné warriors had been on the move, hiding from the white soldiers that were surely going to take their lives. That’s when they saw them. The Cherokee tribe. Now, in other circumstances, Ajei and the others probably would’ve mocked their predicament. But they couldn’t possibly be so cruel. Not here. Not now. Not with everything that was happening to every tribe across America. 

All Ajei and the others could do is crouch behind a bush and watch. Watch as tormented faces, thin bodies, and broken souls walked by. One young girl stopped, and her eyed fell upon Ajei. They were so wide, so fearful, and they were clearly begging for help. But there was nothing Ajei could do without getting himself killed, and therefore failing to save anyone. 

The white soldier noticed her stop, raised his gun, and shot her. 

Her broken figure and the scream that escaped her mother would haunt Ajei forever. 

That wasn’t the only time they saw someone getting shot by the white men, but nothing had been so bone-chilling. Until Ajei and the other warriors returned to their own tribe. Grief can not be understood until you hold the mutilated and dishonored body of your little sister in your arms. After that, Ajei didn’t last much longer. The cold, the starvation, the grief, and the pain were all too much. There were nights that he begged to the gods to take his spirit away. To let him be free and end his suffering. So that he could live among his ancestors in the winds and the echoes of the mountains. 

And on a particularly cold night in winter, when the sun was just about to break the darkness, the gods finally answered his prayers. 

Then, he woke up. He woke up in a strange place with strange people who had strange outfits. He was...tall. Very, very tall. Something was wrong. Why was he here? Why was he not free? Why was his body still chained down to this wicked and abominable world. 

And then...he saw the sun. Standing before him, in the shape of a man. His voice was soft and kind, and he spoke their tongue. Those eyes...they were so beautiful. And, staring into those eyes...

Ajei couldn’t help but feel that everything was going to be alright.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Western and Roman dioramas both get new figurines. Though, while the Roman exhibit is overjoyed, the West isn’t having the best time...

When Larry announced that each diorama was going to have new figurines, Jedediah and Octavius didn’t know what to think. They spent many hours discussing with each other all the possible outcomes, from best to worst. Best case scenario, it was just a few additions into the posse and legion. Middle ground was criminals. The worst-case scenario was the fear that they would be leaders ready to oppose Jedediah and Octavius. 

Neither would dare step down. 

The day came when the figurines would be awakening for the first time. It took them a little while to wake up, it being their first time alive. So Jedediah and Octavius went their separate ways to wait for the plastic figures to awaken. 

Octavius stood in front of the figurine-a Caesar. Dread filled his stomach. So he was going to have competition. Finally, plastic turned into skin, hair, and cloth. Octavius inhaled sharply, his heart twisting painfully. A hooked nose. Balding grey head. Small, watery eyes. And yet, despite his odd features, he managed to look regal and respectable. And Octavius knew who this was. 

“Father,” he whispered. 

“What?” Julius Caesar turned to him, a confused expression on his face. “General...do tell me where I am. I...I am quite certain that I was dying...wait, you are of the Gaius family?” 

Octavius knew that Julius was referring to the Cupids of Venus that decorates his armor, indicating his lineage. “Father, it’s me, Octavian.” 

“Octavian...” Julius started to sway on his feet, clearly confused. “But...Octavian...is blonde...where is he? Where’s my son? Why are you pretending to be him? And why do you have his armor? I...I have to find him. They’ll kill him too. They’re going to kill him. Have you killed him? Is my son dead?” 

Desperately, Octavius thought of something that would prove his identity and again cursed the fact that he was trapped in a body that was not his own. “You have been reborn! As have I! I have been given a new body, one that no longer gets sick so easily. And you...you have that too.” 

“You’re not my son...where’s my son?!” Julius demanded, focus returning to his eyes in a fierce blaze. 

Octavius cowered, forgetting how terrifying Julius was when angered. “I’m not lying! I have no reason to lie! I...” 

He trailed off, not sure what to say. How could he convince Julius that he was, in fact, Octavius, when he looked nothing like how he did before Julius died. Then, a memory dawned upon him. A memory that only he and Julius would be able to know. 

“In the garden,” he started in a calm voice. “We planted marigolds for hours. You would’ve had the servants do it, but I wanted to plant them. So, you knelt down beside me and planted them with me. Even though you ruined your best silk robes and we had dirt under our nails for days, you planted them. You planted them with ME.” 

Julius froze up, closing his mouth. He stared at Octavius, and that’s when Octavius realized there were tears in his eyes. He stepped forwards, holding out a hand cautiously, gently brushing Octavius’s face before pulling him into a tight embrace. 

“My son...” he whispered in a choked voice. “Octavian.” 

Octavius returned the hug, clinging tightly to something that was finally truly familiar to him. “I never got to say goodbye to you. I was at military school. They didn’t let me come back. I never even learned where you were buried.” 

“What in Jupiter’s name are you talking about?!” Julius exclaimed, pulling back. “I’m alive!” 

“There’s...a lot that you need to catch up on,” Octavius explained, using his palm to rub his face. “Firstly-“ 

“TAVI, WE HAVE A SITUATION!” 

Octavius jumped and whipped around to see Jedediah climbing over the edge of the diorama. He ran over to Octavius, panting, hands on his knees once he stopped. 

“What’s going on, Jedediah?” Octavius asked, alarmed. 

“We...there’s...” Jedediah looked up and did a double-take. “Who’s that?” 

Julius seemed offended at the lack of recognition. “You should know very well who I am. The real question is: who are you? And what are you wearing?” 

Before Jedediah could say anything, Octavius stepped in between them. “Jed...this is my father. Julius Caesar. Father, this is...” he took Jedediah’s hand and tenderly placed a kiss on the leather. “My husband.” 

Looking between them, Julius raised an eyebrow. “You weren’t lying when you said I had a lot to catch up on.” 

Octavius gave a weak smile between turning back to Jedediah. “What’s your situation?” 

“See, um...it’s hard to...uh...ya better come with me,” Jedediah decided, taking Octavius hand. 

“I will return, Father,” Octavius promises, following Jedediah. 

“Oh gods and titans,” was all Octavius could mutter when he saw what was happening. 

There was a crowd surrounding Evelyn, who was screaming and swinging her walking stick around. Atticus was standing back, as if he were deciding to let her continue or to intervene. 

“WHY ARE YA BEATIN’ ME?!” a voice bellowed. 

“YA FILTHY CHICKEN FOOT! YA KNOW VERY WELL WHAT YOU DID!” Evelyn yelled in a strained voice, her accent very obvious in her loud voice. “YA SHOT ME DEAD IN THE MIDDLE O’ NOWHERE! YA LEFT CHICKADEE TA DIE IN THE DESERT! YA DISGUSTING SWAMP RAT!” 

“I never shot a lady! Never!” the voice exclaimed. “Yer mad!” 

“OH YEAH I’M MAD!” 

Octavius and Jedediah pushed their way through the crowd to see Evelyn hitting someone with her walking stick. He seemed young; in his teens. Evelyn’s swings weren’t that hard-she really couldn’t do that much damage-and yet he was still cowering in a ball on the ground. 

“A’right, Evelyn, tha’s enough, missy,” Jedediah murmured, lifting her up around the waist and easily carrying her away. 

“What?! No! Don’t take me away! I’m not done with that stupid road lizard! He’s just seen the beginning of my rage! I’ll roast him over the fire on a spit for hurtin’ Chickadee!” Evelyn protested, but, again, there wasn’t much she could do. 

Octavius walked over to the young man and helped him up. Once on his feet, he brushed off his clothing and glared around at the bystanders. They shifted uncomfortably. 

“Yeah, I’m sure that was a load of fun fer ya,” he hissed. “Watchin’ me get beat o’er the head. But you ain’t laughing now, are ya?” 

“Who are you?” Octavius asked before this young man could provoke anyone further. 

“Name’s Henry McCartny, Yer highness.” He removed his hat and bowed deeply. “Yer Roman, ain’t cha?” 

Octavius nodded. “How...?” 

“I may be on the wrong side o’ the law, pardner, but I ain’t no simpleton,” Henry chuckled. “Ya‘ve heard of me before, right?” 

“No, I don’t believe I have,” Octavius admitted, desperately hoping that he wasn’t like General Custer. 

A smirk appeared on Henry’s face. “I ain’t surprised. See, my name is Henry. But I think I’m better known as Billy the Kid.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Evelyn describes how she died and everyone consoles her and basically get these bbys to therapy pls.

Henry stood with his arms outstretched, as if he expected some sort of standing ovation. A few people shrunk away, but most just stared at him with a confused expression. After a few moments, Jedediah let out a bark. 

“Billy the kid?” he repeated. “Never heard of ya.” 

“I have!” Evelyn stood up quickly, fell over-Atticus didn’t catch her in time-and pointed an accusing finger at Henry. “You’re a rat. A sludge-filled murderer with no heart or soul. And you’re proud of it.”

“Now don’t be so hasty, darlin’.” Henry sauntered over her. “I ain’t ne’er killed no lass. An’ I ain’t will.” 

He held up a hand to help her up, but Atticus stood in front of her, sword drawn. “Don’t touch her.”

“Ah! Another man’s dame.” Henry held up his hands and backed away. “I won’t touch. But still, ma’am, yer quite adamant that I did shoot ya. Ya’ll learn soon that I don’ hurt ladies. But men, on the other hand...ya must be terrified, seein’ my face again, sheriff.” 

He addressed Jedediah, who crossed his arms and cocked his hip. “I already told ya, boy. I don’t know who ya are.” 

“And I say that yer a filthy liar, Sheriff.” Henry approached Jedediah in an intimidating way. “I say yer pretendin’ ya ain’t familiar with me ‘cause yer scared. But I know that yer the blasted sheriff tha’ follow me inta the desert. ‘M sure having yer head filled with lead was a load of fun.” 

“You WHAT?!” Octavius hissed, stepping forward only for Jedediah to hold an arm out to stop him. 

“Now listen, yer hardly between hay and grass, but yer about to get yerself a few lickin’s if ya don’t shut yer bazoo.” 

Henry gave a sly grin and tipped his hat. “G’day to ya, Sheriff.” 

“I AIN’T a SHERIFF!” Jedediah shouted after Henry as he flaunted away. 

“ ‘Course ya ain’t, Sheriff!” 

Jedediah growled as Octavius let out a snort. “He seems like good fun.” 

“He ISN’T!” Evelyn burst out as Atticus helped her up. “He didn’t kill Jedediah! He killed me! He killed me as I was wandering through the desert. Didn’ even TAKE anything from me. Jus’ killed me to kill me!”

She choked on her last words, letting out a sob. Atticus pulled her close, hugging her tightly. Octavius and Jedediah glanced at each other. Jedediah shrugged, mouthing: “I don’t know how to deal with this!” So Octavius sighed, and put a hand on Evelyn’s shoulder. 

“It was but a jest, Evelyn. I did not mean to upset you. Now, pray tell, what happened?” Octavius asked. They already had an idea, but Octavius knew that talking about your griefs often helped. 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Evelyn muttered, rubbing her face. 

“Clearly it ain’t nothin’,” Jedediah snorted. “Yer a whole mess right now.” 

Octavius elbowed him, and he let out a yelp. “Ignore him, Evelyn. He doesn’t understand how to help when it comes to mental breakdowns.”

Evelyn let out a laugh as Jedediah protested. “Well...I don’t think many people are.” 

“I s’pose that’s true.” Jedediah whipped around to the crowd that was still watching. “OKAY EVERYBODY LEAVE!” 

Slowly, the crowd dispersed, not wishing to face Jedediah’s temper. Jedediah pulled aside the actual Sheriff, whispered in his ear, and then ambled back over to Evelyn. 

“I’ve told Sheriff Gray to keep an eye on that Billy boy,” Jedediah reported. “An’ if he sees ya beatin’ him he’s not to intervene.”

“Aw, shucks, Jed. You’re always lookin’ out for me,” Evelyn snickered, then her smile disappeared as she took a breath. “I was on Chickadee, ridin’ through the desert. I went a bit further than usual, and I got lost.” 

She paused, and Atticus squeezed her hand gently. “Continue.” 

“And...and I saw a person. On top of a hill. I came a bit closer, just to see if they were hurt or in trouble. Then, I saw his face. Billy the Kid. Notorious for his slaughter of many Sheriffs, his robbers, and his ruthless behavior. I was about to scream, but he shot me before I could. An’ I know Chickadee starved next to me, ‘cause she was trained to never leave my side.” 

With that last sentence, Evelyn began to weep, and Octavius sighed. “Evelyn, you are very strong. Most people only care about the fact that they themselves died. But you care about the creature that gave you friendship and loyalty. Not yourself. And that’s quite strong. Your anger and vengeance is not for you, but for one that you love.” 

“Eh, well, I suppose so.” Evelyn took a breath, trying to steady herself again. “At least I got Chickadee again. Lucky thing they gave me a horse along with my figurine.” 

“If tha’ Billy boy gives ya trouble, jus’ holler and I’ll come rearrange his features,” Jedediah promised, then took Octavius’s hand. “Come on, Tavi. Let’s give yer Pa a grand tour.” 

As Jed led Octavius away, Evelyn leaned against Atticus, sighing. “Could you carry me to Chickadee? I think I did too much.” 

Atticus smiled gently. “Of course, Evelyn.” 

“Thank you,” Evelyn said gratefully, looping her arms around his neck as he lifted her up easily. 

“By Venus!” he exclaimed. “You’re hardly heavier than a dandelion puff!” 

“Thanks for noticing,” Evelyn laughed. “Is that good or bad?”

“I don’t know. Depends. Do you eat enough?” Atticus asked.

“You out of everyone should know I eat plenty,” Evelyn reminded him. “Wanna learn how to rope a cow?” 

Atticus’s eyes lit up as he nodded vigorously. “Absolutely.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ajei and Ahkmenrah begin to establish their relationship

There was only so much that Ahkmenrah could do before he fell completely and hopelessly for Ajei. How could he not? Especially with Ajei constantly flirting and Ahkmenrah's desperate need for human companionship. But...there were still doubts in the back of Ahkmenrah's mind. He knew very little about Dine customs and how they acting among each other. Perhaps this was just how friendship was shown? Or maybe Ajei did not even love Ahkmenrah and merely desired him. For Ahkmenrah, that was the worst-case scenario. It was the exact opposite of what he wanted in a relationship, and would probably lead to another experience like the Hands. That would be a living nightmare. 

So, Ahkmenrah started to draw away from Ajei, as much as he hated to. Instead, he would stare at the warrior from across the museum, wishing and daydreaming for things that he believed were not possible. Larry told Ahkmenrah that Ajei thought that he was acting strange, but Ahkmenrah just laughed it off and said that he was just visiting other exhibits for a few days. This was far from the truth, seeing as Ahkmenrah was pretty much isolating himself. 

"Ahk, your coffee mug is overflowing," Larry pointed out to him. 

Looking at his hand, Ahk hardly registered the boiling liquid pouring over his hand. "Oh. Unfortunate." 

"Um...you're still letting it...flow out..." 

Ahkmenrah nodded and finally pulled his mug away from the coffee machine Larry had bought them. "I meant to do that." 

"Alright..." Larry stared at him. "Ahk, Ajei tells me you still haven't spoken to him for a few days. Has he done something to offend you?" 

"What? No! Absolutely not!" Ahkmenrah assured him. "I'm just...tired." 

"You drank ten cups of coffee already tonight." 

"Well, then, I clearly need more." Ahkmenrah rummaged through the cabinets, looking for more coffee beans, when Larry grabbed his hand and looked at it. 

"You're burned pretty badly. Let me get the first aid kit," he offered, but Ahkmenrah pulled his hand away. 

"I'm fine. It's nothing that the tablet won't fix by tomorrow." Ahkmenrah stared to leave the room with his mug of coffee, but Larry stopped him. 

"Ahk, I'm patching up your hand. End of story. And you're telling me what's going on," he said firmly. "I thought you and Ajei were getting along?" 

"We did. Are. I...I'm just..." Ahkmenrah sat down with a sigh, burying his face in his hands. "I'm a fool." 

"Why are you a fool?" Larry asked gently as he began too put burn ointment on Ahkmenrah's hand. 

"He.." Ahkmenrah swallowed, tears pricking his eyes. "I cannot know if he loves me. Larry, I love him so desperately and yet I have no confirmation if he loves me back. Hathor has tormented me before, so why not now?"

"Ahk..."

"Larry, don't try to console me," Ahkmenrah laughed humorlessly. "How could he love me? Ajei is perfect, while I am...myself. The only thing that makes me special is my royal status. If I did not have that, where would I be? Certainly not here. I would be a nobody, lost in history, having done and said nothing, while Ajei...he's a warrior. He's probably done, seen, and heard wonderful things and I'm sure his story has been told through generations. Who am I to him?" 

Pursing his lips, Larry finished wrapping Ahkmenrah's hand in bandages before standing up, turning around, and leaving the room. Ahkmenrah sat there, confused as to why Larry had left so quickly. Had he said something wrong? Perhaps he had. He usually did. Then, the door opened again, and Ajei was standing there. He immediately swooped to Ahkmenrah's side, holding his hand. 

"Oh, Sunchild, how did you hurt yourself?" he asked. "Why do you have bandages on your hand? I'm so sorry I wasn't there to keep you from being hurt. Do you need help with anything? I-"

"I'm alright, Ajei," Ahkmenrah interrupted gently. "Did Larry have you come here?" 

Ajei stood, nodding. "He said that you had something to tell me." 

Internally, Ahkmenrah reminded himself to kill Larry later. "Ah-nothing. No. I think he misheard." 

"Oh." Ajei frowned. "I...suppose I'll leave, then." 

Ahkmenrah watched Ajei turn, wringing his hands, and he couldn't hold it in. "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" 

Ajei stopped mid-step, turning around. They stared at each other in silence, Ahkmenrah's heart thumping. What would Ajei think? He prayed to Hathor, to Bes, to any god that was willing to listen. Then, a huge smile split Ajei's face. 

"Really?" he asked softly. "You're telling the truth?" 

Hope rising in Ahkmenrah's heart, he nodded. "I've never been more truthful in my life." 

Before Ahkmenrah could react, Ajei rushed foward, pressing his lips against Ahkmenrah's. Ahkmenrah kissed back desperately, Ajei cupping his face and Ahkmenrah tangling his fingers through Ajei's hair. The chair fell over, but neither cared. Ajei was on top of Ahkmenrah, but he propped himself up on his elbows. They stared at each other and began to laugh, leaning in to kiss again but bumped their noses together instead. They relief and joy that Ahkmenrah felt was inexplicable. He sighed, pressing his forehead against Ajei's before kissing him again, gently, so that he could feel it. Ajei's lips were velvet soft, loose hairs tickling Ahkmenrah's face. It was a fantastic kiss, and Ahkmenrah felt like he was floating and his heart fluttered. It didn't help that he was hyped on coffee. 

"You too?" he finally whispered.

"Yes. Over and over, YES." Ajei chuckled. "I was terrified that I had done something horrible to you, and that was why you were silent. But no, you were nervous. Why, though? I thought I made my love obvious." 

"I...I'm not one to trust right away," Ahkmenrah admitted. "And I doubt myself quite often. I did not believe that you could love me, because you are far better than me." 

"Am I?" Ajei asked. "Or are you just underestimating yourself? You are far more beautiful than I am, and you compete with the sun itself. You're brilliant, and you make me laugh. And might I say that kissing you has been the best thing I have ever experienced. I love you, Sunchild. Don't you ever think otherwise." 

"Oh Ajei, my warrior," Ahkmenrah breathed. "You're making my heart dance." 

*Oh, Sunchild,* Ajei whispered, switching to Dine. *I will do absolutely anything to keep your heart dancing.*

*That sounds good.*

Ahkmenrah gave himself the mental note to not kill Larry later.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ahkmenrah and Ajei spend some quality boyfriend time together over Mac n Cheese

"Do you want to learn how to cook?" Ahkmenrah suddenly asked as he leaned against Ajei's shoulder. 

"I know how to cook," Ajei replied. 

"Not what I'm craving," Ahkmenrah explained, sitting up and letting out a snort at Ajei's disappointed expression. "Don't worry, Ajei, we'll finish the story later. Trust me, you won't be disappointed for long." 

Now curious, Ajei stood and followed Ahkmenrah into the kitchen that Larry set up in the break room. Larry always made sure to keep the cabinets stocked with all kinds of food and drink, but there was always one thing that Ahkmenrah made. It was simple, considered a child's food in modern times, but to Ahkmenrah, it was richer and more delicious than the finest honeycakes. He made it nearly every single night, but he had been running off of only coffee for the past few days, and so he was desperate for a real meal. 

"Macaroni and cheese," he began, spinning around to face Ajei importantly, "is a modern delicacy made of pasta and cheese." 

"I...am not familiar with either of those things," Ajei admitted sheepishly. "What are they?" 

"You'll see!" Ahkmenrah chirped, turning back around and filling a pot full of water. 

Both of them were wearing hoodies that Larry had bought for them; Ajei's was hugging his chest and he was wearing sweatpants. Ahkmenrah's, on the other hand, nearly reached his knees and he kept having to pull the sleeves back. He felt Ajei's eyes on him, and a small blush gathered on his cheeks. But he knew that it was just because Ajei was watching the instructions he was giving. At least, he thought he knew that until Ajei came up behind him and hugged him around his chest. 

"You're so small," he whispered. 

"I am NOT!" Ahkmenrah protested, then paused. "Alright, perhaps I am next to you. But I'm not that small!" 

"Yes you are. You can hardly reach..." Ajei trailed off. 

"The stove?" 

"Yes." 

"Now you're just being mean." 

Ajei snickered, squeezing Ahkmenrah gently before releasing him from the embrace. "So, how long does it take for 'Mack-a-roni' to cook?" 

"Not long." Ahkmenrah tore the top of the macaroni box off. "The longest part is waiting for the water to boil. It takes FOREVER.”

“Forever? Then why wait?” Ajei asked. “It’ll never be done.” 

“It’s an expression. It just means it takes a long time,” Ahkmenrah explained. “It will really only take a few minutes.” 

“Oh.” Ajei stared at the bubbling water. “Is it boiling now?”

“Not quite.” Ahkmenrah waited a few more moments for the water to start churning. “NOW it’s boiling.” 

Ahkmenrah poured the noodles into the water, stirring it with a fork. “Now we wait.” 

“Again?” Ajei huffed. “Can we keep reading the story as we wait?” 

Nodding, Ahkmenrah pulled out the book they had been reading earlier, opening it to the bookmark he had slipped inside. They resumed their earlier position, Ahkmenrah leaning against Ajei’s shoulder as Ajei gazed down at the book. To signal Ahkmenrah when he was ready for the page to be turned, Ajei would place a soft kiss on Ahkmenrah’s head. This system worked very well for Ahkmenrah for obvious reasons.

A loud, screeching series of beeps made Ajei jump and Ahkmenrah nearly fell off of him. “Don’t worry! That just tells us that the noodles are done!” 

“Alright...” Ajei still flinched when the noise resumed. “Must it be so loud?” 

“Well, yes, so that you don’t forget about the food while your incredibly handsome boyfriend is kissing you,” Ahkmenrah explained, turning around and kissing Ajei’s nose before turning off the timer and straining the noodles. “Now we have to make the cheese. It comes with powdered, but I like to mix in a handful of shredded cheese, pepper, and, sometimes, ground beef. But I’ll just do the extra cheese today.” 

Ahkmenrah stirred up the cheese mix with milk, butter, and the extra cheese before putting the noodles in the mix. He served two large bowls. Giving one to Ajei, Ahkmenrah sat crossed-legged on a chair at the table and took a bite. The familiar warmth of a little spark of joy bloomed in his heart. It just had the taste and warmth and feeling of childhood, something Ahkmenrah had missed so much of. Perhaps that’s why he loved this simple, ridiculous meal so much. 

“This...this is really good,” Ajei muttered. “What did you do to it?” 

“Nothing, Ajei. It’s just...good.” Ahkmenrah smiled. 

“Perhaps I like it because it was made by your hands, my Sun,” Ajei whispered. 

“ ‘My Sun’?” Ahkmenrah repeated with a smile. “Not ‘Sunchild?’” 

“Well, Sunchild is your name. But you are MY sun, Sunchild. So, from now on, you are my Sun.” Ajei took Ahkmenrah’s hand and kissed it tenderly. “My shining light. My morning dawn. My fading sunset. You’re all mine.” 

“Possessive, much?” Ahkmenrah laughed.

“Perhaps,” Ajei admitted. “But I have reason to be. You are a beautiful person, and I could not bear the idea of losing you to someone else.” 

They finished eating and moved to the sofa, Ahkmenrah laying on Ajei’s stomach as they resumed the story. After a few moments, Ahkmenrah began to doze off, nearly dropping the book. He would’ve dropped it right on his face if Ajei hadn’t swooped in to catch it before it smacked his eye.

“Sleep, my Sun,” Ajei whispered. “You deserve it.”

So Ahkmenrah slipped away peacefully into the land of dreams, Ajei’s gentle voice following him there. He only woke up to Larry telling them the sun was rising. And, as he had started to notice this about himself, Ahkmenrah realized he was not scared of the sun. Not now that he knew that it represented the way Ajei viewed him. Bright, beautiful, and lifegiving. 

Ahkmenrah let the death the morning brought him come upon him peacefully and gently. He was happy. Truly happy. But what Ahkmenrah didn’t know was that fate was ready to rip all of that happiness away in an instant.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ahkmenrah receives bad news.

When Larry arrived at the museum for work, he was surprised to see that there was a large moving van outside of the museum. But, it was driving away, so he assumed that it was just passing by and was moving slowly to avoid hitting anyone. Yeah, that was it. Then, Larry ran into Dr. McPhee rushing out of the building.

“Ah! Night guard!” he exclaimed, spinning on his feet to face Larry. “I think you’ll be happy to hear that the old exhibits are back! They returned this morning-“

“Wait, the old ones? Where are they going?” Larry asked.

“Where...Where are they...?” McPhee laughed. “Back where they were! Such a riddle, isn’t it?” 

“What about the Native American exhibits? The Inuits? The Dine?” Larry asked, his heart beating faster. Ahkmenrah was not going to be happy. 

“What about them?!” McPhee exclaimed. “Got attached quickly, did we? They’re going back.” 

“Back where?” 

“To New Mexico,” McPhee replied as if it were obvious. “They’re old exhibits, night guard.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“Fine. If you’re so curious.” McPhee switched his briefcase from one arm to the other and glanced at his watch. “They’re being retired, Larry. Like all temporary museum exhibits do. They’re going to be displayed in Albuquerque for a few months, and then that’s it. They’re done. Goodbye, Larry, I’m late to dinner.” 

“What’s going to happen to them when they’re done?!“ Larry shouted after McPhee, who just raised a hand, signaling that the conversation was over. 

Ahkmenrah was NOT going to be happy. 

...

Ahkmenrah awoke with a leap of his heart, pushing the lid of his sarcophagus off and jumping out. Ajei wasn’t there to greet him as usual. Strange. Perhaps he’d gotten tied up. Literally. The western diorama had done that to him before and Ahkmenrah and Jedediah had a LONG talk about why they shouldn’t do that. So it probably wasn’t going to happen again, but there was no telling with the unpredictable nature of the west. 

Just as Ahkmenrah placed his crown on his head, Larry came rushing around the corner. “Oh! Guardian of Brooklyn! What’s the rush? Where’s Ajei?” 

“Um...this is kind of hard to explain...” Larry took a deep breath. “Ajei...can’t see you.”

“Why?” Ahkmenrah asked, growing concerned. “Did the western men get him again? I told them not to! I swear, they’ve gotten worse ever since Billy has come around. I’ll go get him right away.”

Ahkmenrah made a move to go around Larry, but the night guard stuck an arm out, blocking his path. “Ahk, that’s not a good idea. You should stay here for a bit.” 

“Why? Is he hurt?!” Ahkmenrah exclaimed. “Lawrence, let me through!” 

“No, he’s not hurt.” Larry sighed. “He’s gone.” 

Ahkmenrah stopped. “Gone?” 

Larry nodded. “Ahkmenrah, I’m so sorry I had no idea. He’s apparently a temporary exhibit, and if I had know that I would’ve definitely warned you but I thought he’d be here for much longer-“

“Where have they taken him?” Ahkmenrah whispered. “And what are they going to do to him?” 

“I...he’ll be okay, Ahkmenrah. He’s in New Mexico. That’s his home. He’ll like it there,” Larry assured him.

“No!” Ahkmenrah shouted. “New Mexico is NOT his home! Haven’t you researched?! That’s their prison! That’s where their people were herded like wild beasts and fenced in. Dine were warriors! They were nomads! That’s not him home! His home...” 

“Is gone,” Larry finished. “It’s all gone, Ahkmenrah, New Mexico is all they have left. That’s his home. Ajei will be okay.” 

“Stop lying to me, Guardian of Brooklyn. His home isn’t there. It’s not even in his sacred lands. It’s here. He said so himself. Ajei told me that he’d never called anywhere home because he never really had a place. But here...here he has a place, Larry. And they took him away. They took him from his home.” Ahkmenrah looked down, swallowing back the lump in his throat and the tears in his eyes. “And don’t say he’s going to be okay. I can see in your eyes that you are lying.” 

Larry took another deep breath. “Ahkmenrah, he’s an old exhibit. McPhee said so. And old exhibits...they retire.” 

“What do you mean by ‘retire’?” Ahkmenrah whispered.

“They...get put in...in storage,” Larry stammered out. “He just...won’t be on display anymore.” 

“Stop LYING to me, Lawrence! I COMMAND in the name of Ra to answer me! What are they going to do to him?!” Ahkmenrah commanded loudly. 

Larry looked around before slouching, defeated. “Ahkmenrah, at least you got to meet him.” 

Ahkmenrah tensed up, clenching his jaw. “Continue.”

“Well, I did some research, because McPhee wouldn’t tell me what happened to them.” Larry stopped, breathing heavily out of his nose. “Ahk...I’m sorry.” 

“Guardian of Brooklyn,” Ahkmenrah hissed. “Tell. Me.”

“They get taken apart. Used for other exhibits,” Larry forced out. “Ahk, you’re not gonna see him again.” 

“What?” Ahkmenrah’s mind began to spin. 

“Ahk, you should sit down...” 

“No! I have to find him!” Ahkmenrah snatched his tablet off of the wall and tore out of his hall. He could hear Larry shouting behind him, but he didn’t care. Ajei...where was Ajei? He wasn’t gone; he had to be here. He was going to be okay. Ajei was okay. He was okay. 

No, nothing was okay. Everything is falling apart. Find Ajei...Ajei must be in his hall. No, there’s only paintings there. Ajei, Ajei....I’m sorry I’m sorry...Ahkmenrah’s mind spun in circles. He stood in the hallway where Ajei’s exhibit used to be and just...stood. Then, it hit him. 

Seeing Ajei actually gone shocked Ahkmenrah into reality. This was happening. It was really happening. He wasn’t going to ever see Ajei again. Never hear his laugh or his beautiful voice or get to braid his hair or teach him about the modern world or...or see his beautiful, warming smile that had made Ahkmenrah feel so very safe after so many years of subconscious fear and doubt. 

Ahkmenrah crouched, clinging to his tablet. He turned the metal squares in the center until he found himself staring at the symbol of Hathor. 

“You knew...” he whispered. “You knew how hard I would fall for him. Why must you be such a cruel mistress? Why did you take him AWAY?! YOU KNEW!” 

His voice rose in volume until he was screaming and he threw the tablet to the ground. The ground dented, but the tablet remained unharmed. Ahkmenrah stared at it before scooping it back up, hugging it close to him. 

“I’m sorry, I am being ungrateful.” Ahkmenrah swallowed, tears slipping from his eyes. “But...through Ajei...I’ve had the best months of my life. I know...I know that you can see him, Hathor. Please...please tell him I love him. I love him with every fiber of my being. I may be his sun but he is my moon. Please, Hathor, bless his soul. Let him pass into paradise. Let him run with the wind in a mountain that had been untouched by the modern world. Let him...let him find a new home.” 

After uttering that prayer, Ahkmenrah could do nothing but curl in on himself and sob.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the most chaotic and tiniest of families decide that they need to help Ahkmenrah.

Atticus hated seeing anyone sad. It reminded him all too much of how he used to be: sad. It especially hurt seeing it on Ahkmenrah, someone who he saw as never being able to be sad. Especially not with Ajei around. Atticus thought about how he would feel if Evelyn were taken from him like that. Gone, vanished, out of reach in an instant and never to return. He was sure that he’d never recover. That he’d spend every day searching, praying; weeping until he found her. 

Just the very thought made him squeeze Evelyn’s hand tighter, and she stared at him. “Are you alright, Attie?” 

“Hm?” Atticus looked over at her with a weak smile. “I am alright. But I do not think our friend is.” 

“Ahkmenrah?” Evelyn asked, and Atticus nodded. “I feel so bad for him. But...don’t stress about it, Atticus. We can’t do anything about it.”

“I know, *Anima Mea,” Atticus whispered, dropping his head. “Sometimes I really hate being small.” 

“I do too, Soldier.” Evelyn looked down at her legs. “I hate it so much.” 

Atticus was about to say something else but then stopped. His mouth snapped shut and he stared off into the distance. Evelyn didn’t say anything, knowing that this was what Atticus did whenever he was thinking. He gasped loudly, standing so quickly he nearly knocked Evelyn over.

“We CAN help Ahkmenrah!” Atticus exclaimed. 

“How?!” Evelyn took Atticus’s hand and stood up herself. “We aren’t going to New Mexico!” 

“No, that’s not it! But we can send Ahkmenrah there!” Atticus slid down the rope that led to the ground, then held out his arms to catch Evelyn before she hit the ground. “We just need to make it to that McPhee man’s office!” 

They rushed over to the western diorama, where Evelyn wrapped her arms around Atticus’s shoulders as he climbed up the rope. At the top, Evelyn grabbed her walking stick (she always hid it in a bush in the western exhibit, as the west was harder to navigate versus the smooth walkways of Rome). She used it to stand and walk by Atticus as he searched around the exhibit. 

Atticus ran up to Octavius, who was sitting next to Jedediah by a fire. “Sir! Sir!” 

Octavius looked up smiled. “Atticus, what have I told you? Just call me Octavius. You’re not on-duty.” 

“I...I know. Just force of habit.” Atticus bounced on his feet. “Can you two help us?” 

“With what?” Jedediah asked. “Have ya let the cattle loose again?” 

“No, we haven’t. This is about Ahkmenrah.” 

Octavius and Jedediah looked at each other and then back over at Atticus and Evelyn, Octavius being the one to speak: “What’s wrong with him? Besides the obvious, of course.”

“Atticus thinks he has a way to get Ajei back here,” Evelyn explained. 

“I wouldn’t bother, boy. Wha’ can we do?” Jedediah muttered, stoking the fire. “This is a job fer gigantor.” 

Octavius elbowed him sharply. “What Jedediah MEANS to say is: yes, we will help. We just need more than the four of us.” 

Jedediah shrugged. “That’s sorta what I meant. But who else is gonna help? A lot of my men could care less about Ahk. They just live life without caring about who or what gave it to them.” 

“Well, you’re suddenly in a mood,” Octavius muttered. “We’ll help. And I have my father to help us.” 

“I’ll help you with what?” Julius materialized out of nowhere, making Octavius jump. 

“Yeah, what’re ya folks doin?” Henry also appeared from seemingly nowhere, grinning at Evelyn’s murderous expression and tipped his hat. “M’lady.” 

“Octavius, why have you neglected to introduce me to this delightful young man?” Julius asked. “I have spent the last three hours speaking to him, and he is simply charming. Is he your friend?” 

“Oh gods and lords above,” Octavius groaned, pinching his face between his hands. “Father, he is a criminal.” 

“A criminal? Why is he not in prison then?”

“Yeah, why ain’t I in the slammer, Sheriff?” Henry smirked at Jedediah. 

“Cause I ain’t a sheriff and we ain’t got a slammer here cause we don’ have any criminals ‘cept you! Now cross the line and yer gonna spend a few nights in the stocks!” Jedediah snapped. 

“I wouldn’t try it, boy. He’s in a mood, and I am too.” Evelyn waved her walking stick threateningly. “Now scoot.” 

“Fine, fine,” Henry muttered before sauntering away, whistling. 

“I’m gonna beat him to death one day,” Evelyn muttered before turning to Julius. “So, Caesar! Do ya think you can help us?” 

“With what?” he asked. “Deciding baby names? Is there going to be a child?” 

“What? No!” Octavius exclaimed. “We are rescuing Ahkmenrah’s lover.” 

“Oh. Well, I think he’ll be fine. He’s even taller than the Guardian.” Julius reached up and straightened his laurel leaf crown. “And he is a warrior. Besides, what are we to do?” 

“Father, he is without the tablet, so he cannot have life,” Octavius explained. “So he cannot save himself. Besides, Atticus has a plan.” 

They all turned to the Centurion, who nodded. “Right. The plan. So, we gotta sneak into the office. There, we’ll find the...teller-fon numbers-“

“Telephone,” Evelyn corrected softly. 

“Ah yes! Telephone numbers, and one should have the number for the museum Ajei is at!” Atticus’s smile faded and he lowered his hand. 

“What next?” Jedediah asked. 

“I...haven’t gotten that far,” Atticus admitted. “BUT we need to at least get the phone number.”

“Can someone please explain to me what is happening and what is a ‘teller-fon’?” Poor Julius looked bewildered. 

“Telephone,” Evelyn corrected again. “It’s...hard to explain, so it’d be best for us to just show ya.” 

“I’ll come up with something, I promise! But we gotta help Ahkmenrah somehow! I think...” Atticus paused. “I think his despair has been affecting us. I’ve seen strain between exhibits, people who are usually happy are weeping at random moments, and many are angry at things they can’t explain.” 

“I can sure explain why I’m angry. I’ll give ya a hint. He saunters around like he owns the place, calls me ‘sheriff,’ an’ is a real pain in the-“

“Jed,” Octavius stopped him. “That’s enough.” 

“No, no, let him continue I want to see where this insult goes. Perhaps it’ll draw the rat out of the shadows again so that I have an excuse to beat him upside the head,” Evelyn said. 

“Everyone FOCUS.” Atticus spun on his heel. “I’m going. If you want to help, join me. But if you just want to sit here as the very person who gives us life grieves, be my guest. I’ll do this on my own if I have to. C’mon, Evelyn.” 

Evelyn followed Atticus out of the diorama and they started to walk towards Dr. McPhee’s office. It was easy for Evelyn to tell that Atticus was deeply disheartened and was about to assure him when they heard footsteps and voices behind them. 

“Ow! Father, I was GOING to help I just stayed behind to tell Jedediah he should help too!” Octavius rubbed his sore ear. 

“I was gonna go too! Ya don’ need to drag me by the ear like a misbehavin’ toddler!” Jedediah grumbled, rubbing his ear as well. 

“Well, neither of you were going quick enough!” Julius explained.

“We were literally standing up to go follow them!” Octavius protested. 

“Still, you weren’t going fast. You were taking your sweet, precious time.” Julius smiled at Atticus and Evelyn. “Now, dears, what will you have us do?” 

Atticus smiled widely. “Just follow me!” 

As they continued their trek, Evelyn noticed that Atticus kept glancing back at the trio behind them. “Is everything alright?” 

“Yes,” Atticus assured her. “It’s just...I never expected them to be so...real.” 

“What do you mean?” Evelyn asked. 

“In Rome,” Atticus began to explain, taking Evelyn’s hand to help her down the stairs, “we were to think of our royalty as gods. Perfect beings of brilliance, grace, and stoic nature. But...they’re just...people.” 

Evelyn turned around, where she had to suppress a snicker. They’d all switched hats; Julius was wearing Jedediah’s Stetson, Octavius had Julius’s crown, and Jedediah had Octavius’s helmet. She supposed that the sight was very, very strange for Atticus. 

“They’re a family. A confusing one, and one that’s kind of broken, but they’re doing their best.” Evelyn locked her arm in with Atticus’s. “Ours will probably be the same someday.” 

Atticus stared at her. “Are you pregnant?!”

It was Evelyn’s turn to stare at him. “Think real hard for a second, buddy.” 

Atticus glared at the floor, thinking, before his mouth dropped opened into an “o.” Evelyn laughed as they came upon the next level of stairs. 

“We’ve never done the bedroom tango, love. And we have no way of knowing if even having a kid is possible. And this is most definitely a conversation for another time. A time when Mr. Baby Fever is gone.” Evelyn jabbed her thumb back and Julius. 

“You did NOT just call our Caesar that.” 

“Yes I did.” 

“You’re unbelievable.” 

“Thank you.” 

Atticus laughed as they finally made it to the door of Dr. McPhee’s office, where Jedediah stared up. “How are we gonna get inside?” 

“Hm...” Atticus studied the door. “Evelyn, are you okay seeing if you could crawl under there?” 

Evelyn saluted him as she handed him his hat. “Sure thing, pardner!” 

Her legs may not be strong, but Evelyn’s arms were. She got to the ground and army-crawled under the small space in the door. Inside, she stood and brushed off her clothes, looking around. “Atticus! Have Jed come through!” 

“Why me?!” Jed shouted back 

“ ‘Cause yer a twink, Jed!” Evelyn argued. “And you’ll fit under the door!”

“How DARE you!” Jedediah yelled, appeared from under the door. 

“I knew that’d get you over here fast,” Evelyn snickered. “Ya got dust in yer hair, Jed.” 

“So do ya, but let’s get everyone in here first.” Jedediah jumped up on a chair that was close to the door and then jumped onto the handle.

The door creaked open, and the three Romans walked into the room just before the door shut again. They wandered around the office, looming for an easy way to access the drawers of the desk. They managed to get one drawer open, and they started to shuffle through the papers. 

“You have a good man.” 

Evelyn turned to see Julius standing beside her. “Oh?” 

“You are very fortunate,” Julius continued. “Not many women end up with good men. Now, tell me about Ajei. I was never able to properly meet him.” 

“Ajei is Ahkmenrah’s lover. But...people came and took him away, and it’s possible that his wax figure is going to be destroyed forever,” Evelyn explained softly. “I can’t imagine how he feels right now.” 

“I can,” Julius said softly. “I know all too well.”

Evelyn turned to him. “Whatever do you mean?”

Julius smiles weakly. “I may have been married to a woman, Evelyn, but it was not for love. Now, is this what you’re looking for?” 

Evelyn’s mouth gaped open and her eyes widened. “No way.”

On the front of the paper Julius pulled out was written “The New Mexico Museum of Natural History and Science“ in big bold font. Evelyn scanned the page and, sure enough, there was a phone number. 

“Atticus!” Evelyn exclaimed. “Julius found it!”

“Really? Incredible! Let’s get it to the phone!”

In a very carefully planned-out sequence, they took turns climbing up higher on the desk and passing the paper up. Evelyn was the last of the sequence, and she dragged the paper over to the phone. Evelyn began to dial the number. This was entirely improve, but...Evelyn had a plan. 

“Don’t worry Ahk,” she whispered. “We’ll get Ajei back for you.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ahkmenrah wakes up in New Mexico

When Ahkmenrah’s eyes opened, he immediately shut them again. He didn’t want to be awake. He didn’t want to open his sarcophagus and go about the night without Ajei. Nothing felt right anymore. Not with the constant reminder that Ajei was never coming back. In fact, Ahkmenrah didn’t even want to live anymore. He was supposed to be dead. And if it were up to him, Ahkmenrah would turn the middle piece of the tablet so that he would never awaken again. But, he couldn’t do that. He had friend now; a family that depended on the magic of the tablet to keep them alive. Would he ever be selfish enough to take that away from them? Certainly not. 

Ahkmenrah heard the familiar sound of his sarcophagus being unlocked. “Larry...don’t bother. I don’t want to go out there. Just...just leave her here for awhile.” 

“Why would I leave you here? And I’m not Larry,” said a familiar voice. 

Ahkmenrah sat straight up, launching the lid of the sarcophagus off. “Ajei?!”

“Who else would it be? And, my Sun...where are we? I don’t-mph!” Ajei was abruptly cut off as Ahkmenrah stood up, caressed Ajei’s face and began to kiss him again and again. 

“Don’t-ever-leave-again,” Ahkmenrah murmured in between kisses.

“My sun...what...happened?” Ajei took Ahkmenrah’s hands. “You’ve never been so forward. And again, where are we?”

Ahkmenrah looked around, and he saw that he was not in his hall. Instead, he was in an unfamiliar room with Egyptian hieroglyphs written all over the walls and his tablet was in a glass case. As was his sarcophagus, apparently, when Ahkmenrah studied it. Then, it dawned on him.

“I’m...I’m in the Museum you were taken to!” Ahkmenrah exclaimed. “But...how?”

“My Sun...what on Earth is going on?” Poor Ajei was utterly bewildered. 

“You...you were transported to a different museum, Ajei,” Ahkmenrah explained softly. “But do not worry, love, I am here.”

“Al...alright.” 

A loud, bellowing roar interrupted their embrace. Ahkmenrah tore off his wrappings and quickly dressed himself in his robes, ignoring Ajei’s exclamation of surprise at Ahkmenrah’s sudden strip-down. Ahkmenrah had to suppress a snicker at how red Ajei was. 

“Sorry, love, this is a matter of urgency. We’re in unfamiliar territory and the exhibits here do not yet trust me.” Ahkmenrah placed his crown on his head. “Now we must be sure that nothing gets damaged or out of the Museum or-“

A loud scream cut him off. “Or we just look for the night guard here.”

They turned a corner, where they found a young man cowering in the corner. He looked like he couldn’t be older than twenty, with dark skin and tightly curled hair. Two tyrannosaurs had caught him. One was a skeleton, like Rexy-though the bones were black-and a flesh-and-blood tyrannosaurs that Ahkmenrah could only assume had been an animatronic before coming to life. 

“GET BACK!” Ahkmenrah shouted in his pharaoh’s voice. “BACK AWAY KNOW FROM THIS MAN, FOR HE EXISTS TO PROTECT YOU!”

Both of the dinosaurs turned to stare at Ahkmenrah, considering his words. For a terrifying moment, Ahkmenrah feared they would not listen. But then, they turned and left. Ahkmenrah let out a breath of a relief, then hurried to the side of the shaking night guard who was barely beginning to stand. 

“Are you alright?” Ahkmenrah asked. 

The night guard stared at him. “What is happening? And...and who are you?”

“I am King Ahkmenrah,” Ahkmenrah announces, the turned and took Ajei’s hand. “This is my lover: Diné Warrior Ajei. I have a gold tablet blessed by Khonsu that, every night, brings things in the museum to life. Who are you?”

“Marius,” he replied, looking between them. “I’m...guessing there’s a story behind this?”

“Oh certainly. But first, we must become adapted to this museum and ensure that all of the exhibits are secure.” Ahkmenrah spun on his heel importantly. “Lead the way.”

Hesitantly, Marius took the lead, explaining to Ahkmenrah what this different exhibits were. “This really isn’t good. We have so many dinosaurs here...Oh, let’s not forget about the saber-toothed tigers. And the underwater dinosaurs. And-“

“Calm yourself, Marius. It’ll be alright. Oh, you weren’t joking,” Ahkmenrah said as they entered a new hallway. 

Seven dinosaurs turned their heads to stare straight at them. Two were the tyrannosaurus from before, and the others were a seismosaurus, an allosaurus, a stegosaurus, a protoceratops, and a crocodile-looking creature. Ahkmenrah expected that he would have to use his pharaoh’s voice again, but the black-boned tyrannosaurus began to lumber over to him in a cautious way. 

“Hello,” Ahkmenrah whispered as the tyrannosaur lowered its head. “You had best hope you’re a friend to me and not a foe.”

The tyrannosaur tipped its head curiously. Then, a voice echoed in Ahkmenrah’s mind, as it often did for creatures that did not have a voice of their own. Rather, one that would not usually be understood. 

•Ivriss• a deep-but female-voice whispered to him. 

“Ivriss?” Ahkmenrah reached out a hand. “And that loosely translates too...Hellbeast? I don’t even know that language that is. But, Ivriss it is, I guess.”

At the name, Ivriss began to wag her tail, making Ajei laugh. “Hellbeast? She seems to be anything but that.” 

“You weren’t the one who almost got eaten earlier,” Marius muttered, then flinched as Ivriss snarled at him. “Yep! An absolute sweetheart!” 

“Don’t offend her, Marius, that’s a dangerous game to play,” Ahkmenrah warned the night guard, patting Ivriss’s nose. “What? His name is Steve? Why? Oh! Stev...I cannot pronounce that. Can we go back to Steve?”

Marius covered his face with his hands, throwing his head back and groaning. “Why me? Why?! I thought tonight I was gonna get to binge Netflix like usual, probably get some pizza. But no! Now I’m standing here as a supposed-to-be-dead pharaoh talks to a supposed-to-be-dead dinosaur with his supposed-to-be-wax Navajo boyfriend!”

“It is a lot to take in,” Ajei agreed. “But you’ll get used to it.” 

“We need to contact someone back in New York,” Ahkmenrah suddenly announced. “Where’s a phone?”

“And...and you know how to use a phone?” Marius looked ready to faint. “It’s...it’s in the office. Downstairs. I...I need...to sit down.”

“Take your time.” Ahkmenrah linked his arm through Ajei’s and they left Marius with the dinosaurs. “Ajei...there’s...something I need to tell you.”

“What is it, my Sun?” Ajei asked, a wide smile on his face. 

Ahkmenrah’s heart broke right then and there. There was no way he could tell Ajei what the museums had planned for him. There’s no way he could see that smile slip away and that light in Ajei’s eyes disappear. Not now. Not yet. Instead, Ahkmenrah plastered a smile on his face and kissed Ajei gently. 

“I love you so, so much.”

“Is that it?”

“And you have a great butt.”

“I thought so.”

Ahkmenrah let out a snicker, kissing Ajei one more time. “So, what did you think?”

“Think about what?” Ajei asked, then turned red as he remembered and coughed into his fist. “Ah yes. That. You...you’re very beautiful. And that was entirely unexpected.” 

“Oh good.” Ahkmenrah opened the door of the office, smirking teasingly. “Wanna see me do it again?”

“Tempting, but I’m sure Larry would like to speak to us first. You’re not usually like this, my Sun. You must’ve really missed me.” 

“Oh, you have no idea.” Ahkmenrah sat up on the desk as he dialed Larry’s number into the museum phone. 

“Finally!” Larry exclaimed over the phone. “Where ARE you?!” 

“Um...am I not supposed to be in New Mexico?” Ahkmenrah asked. 

“No! McPhee didn’t even know that you were being transported there! And...New Mexico?! Ahk, did you sneak over there?! How?!” Larry demanded. “I know that you missed Ajei, but-“

“Larry, I didn’t sneak off! I don’t know why I’m here!” Ahkmenrah explained. “But...I’ll work on fixing it, okay?”

“Alright. Just...be careful, okay?”

“Don’t worry, mom, I’m fine,” Ahkmenrah snorted before hanging up.

“He’s not happy?” Ajei guessed, and Ahkmenrah nodded. “Figures.” 

“Yeah, but he’ll get over it. Eventually.” Ahkmenrah sighed, holding out his arms. “Hold me.” 

Ajei stood up from the chair he was sitting at and picked Ahkmenrah up easily. Then, he set him down on the couch in the back of the office, kissing his jaw. Ahkmenrah felt his ears turning hot. 

“H...hey...what’re you doing?” Ahkmenrah stammered. 

Ajei pulled away from him. “You are too much of a tease, my Sun. But are you really uncomfortable? I was merely showing my affections.”

“I...I didn’t think...” Ahkmenrah muttered. “Um...I’m not...ready...” 

Ajei stared at him, then barked out a laugh. “Ahkmenrah, that was not my intention! You were being a flirt, so I just responded in a likewise manner. Nothing more.” 

“Oh.” Ahkmenrah felt the embarrassment squeezing his stomach. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Ajei wrapped his arms around Ahkmenrah, leaning back on the couch so that Ahkmenrah was laying comfortably on his chest. “If I make you uncomfortable, tell me. I know that my actions can sometimes be too forward. So it’s good that you let me know. I would’ve hated to keep you in a situation that you didn’t want to be in.” 

“Oh, Ajei, you’re too good,” Ahkmenrah muttered. “Let’s stay here for awhile, then go help that poor night guard.”

“Sounds good to me.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ahkmenrah and Ajei share their biggest regrets. (Trigger Warning: Violence with mentions of blood)

It was arranged between Larry and the museum that the Native American exhibits would be “stored” permanently in New York. But, that wasn’t for another two weeks. So, for the time being, Ajei and Ahk enjoyed their time in New Mexico. Here, the sunsets lasted longer, so Ahkmenrah and Ajei were able to run up to the room to catch the last few minutes of the sun. It was the most glorious thing they had beheld, the last few gold and orange streaks slowly disappearing behind the mountains as the sky turned from dark blue to deep purple. 

Ahkmenrah felt selfish.

He got to see something that none of the exhibits in New York would ever see again. He was spending time with the person that he loved, while they were frozen in time. Ahkmenrah had no idea how he ended up here, and it was possible that it was merely by chance of fate. But, no matter the case, at least he was assured of Ajei’s safety. That was all he wanted. 

“My Sun...are there any things in life that you regret?” Ajei suddenly asked softly one night as they were sitting on the roof. 

“You’re going to have to be more specific, my Love,” Ahkmenrah laughed. “There are many things I regret. Too many to count. But, many of them are small and petty. Such as I wish I hadn’t forgotten to pick up my bracelet and now it’s lost forever.” 

Ajei laughed. “I never thought of those as regrets, but I suppose you’re right. I mean...have you ever done someone so atrocious, so incredibly wicked and wrong but yet...the reason you did it for makes you feel justified while feeling dirty and sinful at the same time?”

“That’s...a very deep and very personal question.” Ahkmenrah smiled nervously. “What brings about this topic?” 

“I...” Ajei took a breath. “I just...want to know. Because I have done...bad things. Many things that I regret.”

“Like what?” Ahkmenrah asked, curiosity piqued. 

“Well...” Ajei gazed at Ahkmenrah pleadingly. “My Sun, I beg of you to not think differently of me. I was a foolish boy at the time, and, once I became a man, I deeply, deeply regretted my actions.” 

“Ajei, you’re a good person. I don’t believe anything you’ve done could change my view on you,” Ahkmenrah assured him. 

“Well...I was walking through the forest one day, and I heard rustling in a bush. Without thinking, I turned and shot my arrow. You see, bears were quite common at this time, and they had taken the lives of many of my brethren. But, instead of an angry growl, I heard the cry of a pained human.” Ajei stopped, looking at the ground. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t trouble you with this.”

“Ajei...” Ahkmenrah whispered. “It was an accident.”

“I just...needed to tell someone.” Ajei took a breath, staring at the sky. “He was a little white boy. I...I couldn’t have told anyone. What he was doing there, I don’t know. But if his family found out what happened, they would’ve come and slaughtered my entire tribe. So, I buried him. By myself. By a river. I prayed that his family would find peace, and that his soul would be blessed.

“But now...” Ajei continued. “I would’ve rather taken him to his family and risk being shot in the head than have left him there. What happened to his family and how long they spent searching for him has always plagued me. And I wonder...would they have forgiven me? Understood what I had done as an accident? Seen the sorrow that weighed so painfully in my heart? Or would they have sook revenge? If they had chosen the latter, I wouldn’t blame them.” 

Ahkmenrah was silent for a moment. “At least you didn’t mean to take his life.” 

“I know.” Ajei leaned against Ahkmenrah. “And yet...it almost feels as though I did it purposefully. Just because of how guilty I feel.”

“A man who takes lives purposefully wouldn’t feel guilty. At least, not for a long time.” Ahkmenrah bit his lip, deciding if he should admit this dark secret, then decided that he may as well. “I should be one to know.”

Ajei stared him. “My Sun, I’m sure you had good cause.” 

“It does not matter the cause, I still took a human life with happiness raging in my heart as I did so.” Ahkmenrah fiddled with the end of his cape. 

“What did this man do to offend you?”

Ahkmenrah paused. “He hurt my mother.”

Ajei was silent, so Ahkmenrah took that as a signal to continue. “Assassins were no stranger to us, but this one...he nearly succeeded. He targeted my mother first, and hearing her scream in fear and pain tormented my soul in a way that could not be described. My father threw himself in front of her, fighting off the assassin. The assassin would’ve grievously injured him as well if my brother had not intervened.

“That was the only decent thing my brother did in his life and it saved our parents. 

“My father walked away with a few cuts, but my mother was mortally wounded. The healers promised she would be okay, but due to her state, I refused to believe them. 

“I found out everything I could about this assassin. I discovered that he was from Rome, and was a very rich man. I could only guess how he got so rich, but I had the feeling it was quite educated. I disguised myself as a peasant, took with me a bag of money to make it seem as though I was a customer, and with advice from my brother on how to find assassins. The fact that he knew how to find them should’ve been a warning sign, but, at the time, I had a mission to fulfill. 

“I found the location that Kahmunrah told me about and walked into the building. I searched around for the man who dared hurt my mother, but, just like me, all their faces were covered. I believed that my search was cursed to be fruitless when I heard a familiar, greasy, mocking voice.

“This man had the audacity to not only attack my mother, but then mock her predicament. He laughed about how she screamed, how he plunged the knife into her stomach over and over, and how the poison he laced his dagger with should finish her by the end of the week if she didn’t perish from her wounds first. I had never felt so much inexplicable rage before. 

“I used a spell I had never performed before. I did not even know what it did. All I knew was that it must be terrifying because Kahmunrah always threatened me with it. I was not prepared to see the man’s eyes suddenly bulge out, blood dripping from them like tears as he gagged on a snake that came twisting from his mouth. The snake bit him, and he screamed in pain. 

“And I began to laugh.

“I laughed because of the irony of it. How he, just nights before, had been laughing over my mother’s broken body and now he was the one being laughed at. I laughed because of the justice he was receiving. I laughed because getting revenge felt enthralling. And now, all I can do is look back at that day in horror, because I awakened a monster in myself that I did not even realize was there. So, I’ve forbidden myself to ever use a spell like that again.” 

Ahkmenrah fell silent, terrified of Ajei’s reaction. “I told you that you were justified.”

“What?”

“No one hurts a man’s mother,”Ajei explained. “Unless they wish to die.” 

A smile appeared on Ahlmenrah’s face. “And that’s the truth.”

“What happened to your mother?” Ajei asked. 

“She ended up recovering from the attack, but she passed away a few months later. A week after my father did. I think that all of the assassination attempts, Rome’s constant fury against us, and the stress of leading was too much for them. But, it ended up being okay. My father revealed the tablet to me hours before he passed, and so I was able to see them and seek their counsel every night if I so wished,” Ahkmenrah explained.

“That sounds very nice.” Ajei turned his whole body to face Ahkmenrah and pulled the pharaoh into his arms. “We’re just a couple of messes, aren’t we?”

Ahkmenrah laughed. “Yes we are. Broken, chaotic, beautiful messes.” 

Ajei pulled Ahkmenrah into a kiss, laughing as they nearly fell all over each other. They pressed their foreheads together, Ajei closing his eyes and breathing in deeply as Ahkmenrah twisted his fingers through his hair. Ahkmenrah caught Ajei’s lips again, humming softly. 

“We’re going home,” Ahkmenrah whispered. 

A wide smile appeared on Ajei’s face as he smirked against Ahkmenrah’s ear. “Should I wait until then to ruin you?”

Ahkmenrah turned bright red as he gasped loudly, pushing away from Ajei. “Ajei!”

“Don’t look so scandalized, my Sun, it’s an honest question,” Ajei said innocently, hugging Ahkmenrah again. “Don’t worry, my Sun. Do not let my words force you into anything. I’ll wait. I’ll wait for as long as it takes. We’ll take things slowly. Or, if you want, we’ll just stay like this. Holding each other.” 

“I think that’s good enough for me,” Ahkmenrah whispered, resting his head against Ajei’s chest. “Just stop being such a tease.” 

“I can’t help it, my Sun. You’re a beautiful man and I find it quite adorable when you get flustered,” Ajei explained. 

“I’m not adorable.”

“Yes you are. And pouting at me isn’t going to help your case it just proves my point.”

Ahkmenrah immediately turned his frown into a scowl. “What about this.”

“The cutest thing I’ve seen.”

“You’re the worst.”

“Uh huh. I love you too.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ahkmenrah and Ajei return to New York and the miniatures discover that childbirth is a thing

Before they left back to New York, Ajei, Ahkmenrah, and the other Native American exhibits went around saying goodbye to the friends they had made there. Ivriss was the most upset to see Ahkmenrah and Ajei go. She had followed them around like a puppy, or, rather, an overprotective mother. She got angry if any of the other dinosaurs got too close to them. 

“It’s alright, Ivriss. You’ll be okay,” Ahkmenrah assured her, patting her nose. “And don’t worry. We’ll be okay too. We’ll stay out of trouble.” 

Ivriss rumbled, content, and took her place at the front of the museum. There were only a few minutes until sunrise, so Ajei and Ahkmenrah climbed into their crates. Marius came over to help place the lid of Ahkmenrah’s sarcophagus back on. 

“It’s gonna be real boring tomorrow night,” Marius muttered. “I’m sorry to see you go.” 

“You’ll be alright.” Ahkmenrah smiled reassuringly. “You’ll finally be able to finish that Netflix series, right?”

Marius laughed. “I suppose that’s true. Good morning, Ahkmenrah.”

“Good morning, Marius.” 

Marius closed the lid as Ahkmenrah settled back, shutting his eyes. A burst of joy glowed in his heart before he lost consciousness. 

He was going home. 

...

Evelyn unfroze for the first time in months, though she was unaware of the time that had passed. So she had no idea if Ahkmenrah had actually ended up in New Mexico, if he had Ajei, or if he had gone there only to witness Ajei being taken from him. 

She hoped desperately that it wasn’t the latter. 

Atticus came running towards her, scooping her up in a hug and twirling her. “Evelyn, we did it!”

“We did?” Evelyn asked, a huge grin appearing on her face. “Ajei’s back?!” 

He nodded vigorously. “Follow me.”

Taking her hand, Atticus led Evelyn through the hidden tunnel and into the Roman diorama, where he pointed into the hallway. Ahkmenrah and Ajei were standing next to each other, hands laced together as Ahkmenrah laughed at something Ajei said. Just the sight of it made Evelyn’s heart warm.

“They’re so dad gum cute,” Evelyn muttered. 

“You two are as well.”

They jumped and saw Julius standing behind them, Evelyn letting out a sigh of relief. “You scared me, Grandpa J. And why thank you. What brings you here?”

“Um...this is my home?” Julius gestured towards the palace. “Have you two put any more thought into your future? I’m curious.”

“Yer such a snoop!” Evelyn laughed. “I wanna hear more about your life, first. Are you seeing anyone, Grandpa J?” 

“Ah, about that-“

“Julius!” 

Evelyn glanced over and saw a tall, finely dressed Roman with bright white hair waving excitedly at Julius, who waved back. “I’ll be there in a moment, Remus!”

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. “Who’s that, Grandpa J?”

“Just a friend.” Julius winked before rushing to Remus, their fingers lacing together as they walked away, chatting loudly. 

“Right,” Atticus snorted. “‘Just a friend’. Biggest load of bull that’s come out of him yet.”

“You’re not wrong,” Evelyn laughed. “Everyone is sure in a romantic mood with Ajei and Ahkmenrah reunited.”

“Atticus! Evelyn!” 

Again, they turned, and, this time, they face Octavius, whom Atticus saluted. “Good evening, sir. What is it?” 

“You...” Octavius gasped, clearly having ran over. “You...you want kids, right?”

“Um,” Evelyn glances at Atticus, who was clearly just as confused. “Eventually. But that’s only if we’re able to have kids.”

“Well.” Octavius paused and took a deep breath, standing up straight. “Someone just gave birth.”

“What?!” Atticus and Evelyn exclaimed at the same time as Octavius nodded.

“Sepia. She’s married to one of my friends, and we had no idea she was pregnant. Though, I will admit I’m not incredibly observant. Point being, I just thought I’d let you guys know, especially since you seemed to want children.” Octavius removed his helmet and ran a hand through his hair before putting it back on. “Now I must be going. I have to fetch Larry. He’d want to know.” 

“Tavi, wait!” Jedediah ran up beside Octavius and linked arms with him. “Okay. Now you can go.”

“Sap,” Octavius said lovingly as they walked over to the rope leading out of the dioramas. 

Evelyn and Atticus stared at each other. “Whaddya think?”

“What do I think?” Atticus paused before grinning. “Evelyn, this is fantastic!” 

“Now hold up.” Evelyn held up her hands. “Before you get any ideas, I want to talk to this ‘Sepia.’ I need to know what to expect and think if having children is really what I want.” 

“Fair enough. I have some drills to do, anyway, and since Octavius is gone looking for Larry I’m supposed to lead the drills. But I can take you to Sepia, if you’d like,” Atticus offered.

“Not yet. I don’ wanna barge in on her right after she had a baby.” Evelyn shifted her weight so that she was leaning against her walking stick. “I’ll just groom Chickadee.” 

“No help?”

“No help. I’m feeling pretty good today.”

“Alright.” Atticus leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I’ll see you later.” 

Evelyn hugged him tightly. “Remember, there’s a dance in the west tonight. You better be there.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Atticus saluted her before turning on his heel and walking away. 

Once he was gone, Evelyn made her way back to the West, grateful for the tunnel that connected the dioramas. Chickadee came to her as soon as she whistled, and Evelyn led her to the grooming stalls. She began to brush Chickadee, but, in reality, she didn’t really need to. Evelyn just needed an excuse to be alone and think for awhile. 

She hadn’t even considered children because she was so sure that it’d be impossible for her to have a kid for many reasons. Not even just because of her disability and the fact that she was a figurine, but also because of her family’s history with children. It wasn’t good. Not at all. 

Her mother had five miscarriages.

Evelyn was the only one who lived. 

And it had cost her mother’s life. 

Her father had described to her once her mother’s grief. The heavy-almost guilty-sorrow that filled her heart for months after each miscarriage. That was partially why Evelyn didn’t get married in her past life. If she had, she would’ve been expected to bear children right away.

And she was terrified of what the outcomes could be.

“Evelyn!” Evelyn turned to face the voice when she was tackled in a strong hug. “Evelyn, it’s been FOREVER!”

“Gladys!” Evelyn exclaimed, hugging the small, thin, frighteningly energetic woman back. “How are you?” 

“I’m good, I’m good.” Gladys stepped back, bouncing on her feet. 

Evelyn had met Gladys within the first week of her arrival. Well, both of them arrive in the diorama at the same time. They’d instantly connected, Evelyn liking Gladys’s firey personality and her can-do attitude. But both of them had gotten busy spending time with their men. Gladys’s has yet to introduce Evelyn to her partner. 

“Did you hear about what happened in Rome?” Evelyn asked and Gladys shook her head. “A woman had a baby.”

Gladys’s mouth dropped open, and then she let out a squeal. “What?? Evelyn, that’s FANTASTIC news! What do you think about it? I bet the baby’s adorable. Is it a girl or a boy? Would you want a girl or a boy? I don’t even know what I’d name a child. Probably something like ‘Hunter’ or ‘Brook’ or-“

“Calm down, Gladys,” Evelyn laughed. “I don’t know anything about the baby. Just that it’s there. And I...I had to come here to think about it.”

“Think about what?”

“The possibility of children,” Evelyn replied, continuing to brush Chickadee. “I...don’t know if I want to have any.”

“Oh, that’s fine,” Gladys chirped. “You never know how they’re gonna turn out. Some can be absolute nightmares. Others are little angels that bless your life forever.” 

“You’re not making this decision any easier, Gabs,” Evelyn huffed. 

Gladys shrugged. “You’ll figures it out. I mean, Atticus REALLY wants kids, right? But he’d never push you to have any. You need to talk to him. Not to me.”

Evelyn smiled. “I’m sure you’re right, Gladys.”

“I’m always right. Well, gotta go!” Gladys bounced around to the entryway of the stalls. “Gotta go!”

“Bye, Gladys.” Evelyn stopped brushing Chickadee and patted her muzzle. “Oh, Chickadee, what am I going to do?”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ahkmenrah explains boundaries to Ajei and Atticus and Evelyn have an important conversation

Ahkmenrah sat down at the desk, searching through the drawers. It was in the bottom-left drawer that he found what he was looking for. A dagger. Ahkmenrah pulled it out, unsheathing it and holding it up to the light. It was beautiful, catching the light on its blade. And it was exactly what Ahkmenrah needed. He set the sheath down on the desk, raised the blade to his chest, took a deep breath, and-

“There’s a shortage of perfect breasts in this world. It would be a pity to ruin yours.” Ahkmenrah turned to Ajei, who was laying on the couch with an odd expression. “Even though you don’t have breasts but that’s the line and you get the point.”

“Ajei, don’t ruin it! I was so in-character!” Ahkmenrah complained. “Let me be a dramatic depressed princess sometimes.”

“Well, you’re out of character now, aren’t you?” Ajei sat up. “You would be a fantastic actor.”

“So I hear.” Ahkmenrah sheathed the dagger and placed it back in the drawer before collapsing on top of Ajei. “Ajeeeei I’m bored.”

“Oh really? I wasn’t sure.” Ajei leaned over and stared down at Ahkmenrah’s face. “My Sun, you convinced me to act out the Princess Bride with you like a child would. It’s pretty obvious that you’re bored.”

Ahkmenrah let out a huff. “Then ENTERTAIN me!”

“Aren’t you demanding?” Ajei snorted. “I don’t think I will.”

A grin appeared Ahkmenrah’s face. “Farm boy, entertain me.”

Ajei smiled mischievously. “As you wish.”

He stood up, throwing Ahkmenrah over his shoulder, a loud exclamation of protest leaving the boy king’s mouth. “This is NOT entertaining!”

“Oh? You don’t know what my intentions are, my Sun. Maybe they’re very entertaining.” Ajei carried Ahkmenrah over to the corner of the room, where he set him down and kissed him soundly.

Ahkmenrah let out a little sigh, grabbing onto Ajei’s shirt and gently twisting it. Ajei’s hands were on his waist, and they were starting to wander. Resting his fingers on the laces of Ajei’s shirt, Ahkmenrah was going to make a move to undo them but stopped.

He thought he was okay. He thought that he was fine. He thought that being with Ajei would push away all of his bad memories and that he would never have to deal with them again. But he was wrong. So very wrong.

Even though that was Ajei touching him, holding him, kissing him, all Ahkmenrah could see was the Hands. All he could feel were the hands. They were saying “pretty, pretty boy. Shame he has no experience. Oh well, we’ll give him some.” That was all he could hear despite knowing that Ajei was saying; “you’re so lovely, my sun.” Ahkmenrah was aware of everything and nothing, terrified by something someone did to him thousands of years ago.

“Ajei...” Ahkmenrah whispered, his eyes squeezed shut. “Please...stop...”

Not needing to be told twice, Ajei immediately backed away from Ahkmenrah with a concerned expression on his face. “I didn’t hurt you, right?”

“No. You didn’t. I just need to breathe for a second. I’m okay. I-“ Ahkmenrah’s voice cracked slightly and he sat on the ground, head in his arms, embarrassed of the tears that burned his skin.

After a few moments, Ahkmenrah could feel Ajei sitting beside him, gently digging his back. “My Sun...what is wrong? You keep pulling away from me, and I would like to understand why.”

“I don’t...I don’t want to talk about it,” Ahkmenrah muttered into his knees. “Please. Don’t make me talk about it.”

“I won’t make you,” Ajei promised. “But, when you’re ready, please tell me. Tell me everything. Tell me what you fear, what makes you uncomfortable, and what I’m doing wrong. Like right now, tell me with complete honesty, do you appreciate my advances?”

Ahkmenrah thought for a moment, but then shook his head. “I want so badly to say yes. Because I go in each time believing that, this time, I won’t panic. I won’t pull away. But I’m wrong every time. So no, I don’t like them, really.”

“Do you trust me to always stop when you tell me to?”

“Absolutely,” Ahkmenrah said without hesitation. “Just now is a perfect example of why I love and trust you so much.”

“Oh good.” Ajei was clearly relieved. “I would’ve been immensely disappointed in myself had you said you could not trust me. Ahkmenrah, my beautiful, radiant, shining sun, we will take as long as you need. I will stop my advances and wait for you to be more comfortable before starting them again.”

“I’m sorry,” Ahkmenrah wiped his eyes free of tears. “I’m sorry that I can’t give you what you want?”

“Can’t give me what I want?” Ajei raised an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure that’s just you and your beautiful face and lovely personality. You’ve given me plenty.”

“Oh, Ajei, my warrior,” Ahkmenrah stood, kissing Ajei’s forehead as he did so. “What did I do to deserve you?”

...

“So you were able to speak to Sepia?”

“Yep! Three days after she had her baby. His name is Maximus and he’s the cutest little thing. All I said was ‘hi’ and he started to giggle. A very happy lil’ baby.” Evelyn gripped Atticus’s hand. “It only took nine weeks.”

“What?” Atticus asked, clearly confused. “What did?”

“The pregnancy.” Evelyn explained. “An’ she said it wasn’t all that bad. It ran like a normal nine months, but in smaller sections.”

“Nine months? That’s how long it takes to have a baby?!” Atticus exclaimed. “I had no idea.”

“Attie, you want a kid and yet have no idea how childbearing works?” Evelyn snorted. “Oh boy.”

“Hey, in Rome, unless married, men and women did not spend that much time together,” Atticus defended himself. "And I hardly ever saw a pregnant woman." 

"Alright, that's fair enough," Evelyn admitted. "I'll give you that. So there's a lot of things I have to explain to you. Just a warning, though, most men are scarred by what women's bodies can do." 

"Why?" Atticus asked. "They're normal processes." 

"You're already far more mature than most men," Evelyn laughed. "Well, childbearing takes usually around nine months. Honestly, I can't really tell you what happens during that time because it's different for everyone. Having the baby is the hard part, though, and that's what I'm scared of." 

"Oh." Atticus took these words into consideration. "Would if help if I was with you?" 

"Probably. Were you planning on not being there for the birth?" Evelyn asked. 

"Husbands usually don't witness the birth. Only doctors and priests would witness the birth, then they would call the husband in to see if he would reject or accept the child," Atticus explained. 

"What?"

"Yeah, the more I think about it, the worse it sounds."

"No kidding." Evelyn thought for a moment. "Did your father-"

"Accept me? Absolutely not." Atticus shrugged. "I'm not bitter, though." 

"What happens after...rejection...usually?" Evelyn asked. 

"Abandonment. Always. Though, that almost never meant death. Abandoned children were usually adopted by servants, slaves, those lower in society." Atticus was quiet for a moment. "I was raised by a slave, and so I became one. It wasn't actually that bad, but I think that's because I was disabled. I was a sort of cupbearer, and I worked in the kitchen, doing cleaning and such. It was fine, until I was sold." 

"Why were you sold?!" Evelyn demanded.

"My master lost all of his money. So, he had to get rid of all of us. My new master was cruel, unforgiving, and expected the most from all of us. I kept at my normal job, but he still somehow made that horribe," Atticus sighed. "Octavius saved my life." 

"Really? How? I didn't know that you were alive at the same time as him." 

"Well, I knew him as Emperor Augustus," Atticus explained. "He came to my master's house, and since he was the emperor, my master wanted all of his finery to be used. Crystal glasses, crystal plates, dishes of gold, silverware encrusted with jewels...And I was to be in charge of all of it. Everything was going perfectly, until I tripped and broke one of the crystal glasses.

"My master was furious, thinking that I'd embarrassed him in front of the Emperor. He did not care that I was cut and bleeding on the floor. He did not care that Emperor Augustus was assuring him that it was fine; accidents happen. He stood, red-face, demanding that I be fed to the lampreys." 

"Lampreys?!" Evelyn demanded. "What in tarnation are those?!" 

"They're..." Atticus shuddered. "They're like fish with the tail of a serpent. But, when they open their mouth, it's the mouth of a leech, filled with hundreds of teeth that suck the blood from you. I'd witnessed another slave being fed to them. It took hours for him to die, and he was screaming the entire time. So, I grabbed at Emperor Augustus's robes and begged: 'help me, Lord, for my hands and feet are unsteady and I did not mean for this to happen.' My master only grew more furious, grabbing me by the arm with the intention of throwing me in the pool of lampreys.

"Augustus demanded my master to stop, and I had never heard such fury in his voice. Then, it was immediately replaced by a cool, smooth tone, which was more terrifying than his rage. He asked for all of the crystal glasses to be lined up on a single table. Confused, my master agreed, and I did just as Augustus ordered. Augustus picked up one of the glasses, studying it as if with a jeweler's eye. 'These are beautiful,' he said. 'Shame that they're all going to break today.' He took the table that held all of the crystal glasses and tipped it over, shattering every single one." 

"He DIDN'T!" Evelyn exclaimed. 

Atticus nodded. "He did. And my master could do nothing, because Augustus was the emperor. As my master stood in shocked silence, Emperor Augustus turned to me, a smile on his face, and said, 'be free, child. Never answer to anyone again.' Before we left, though, he forced my master to eat one of his own lampreys. Raw." 

"Gross." Evelyn snorted with laughter. 

"Octavius has always been creative with his revenge." Atticus smiled fondly at the memory. "I owe him so much, and that's why I am glad to be close to him now. Though...we're planning on having a baby?" 

"Yes, Atticus." 

Atticus's mouth dropped open. "You were being serious?!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Evelyn tipped Atticus's helmet over his eyes. "Dork." 

"This is fantastic news!" Atticus lifted his helmet up and laughed as he picked up Evelyn and twirled her. "I've always wanted a child!" 

"Of course you have. But!" Evelyn put a finger to her lips. "Don't let Julius know about this. He'll probably have a stroke from excitement." 

"My lips are sealed."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you get the Jedtavius content I know you all want.

Octavius I froze as usual, a smile appearing on his face as he ran to the Western diorama. He was going to get to see Jedediah. There were no plans, no drills, no meetings that were going to stop him from spending the entire night with his husband. He opened the door of Jedediah’s house like he always did, and...

Four sets of eyes stared back at him. 

“I’m so sorry,” Octavius immediately apologized, closing the door.

He turned, trying to orient himself. This...this had to be Jedediah’s house. Unless...unless Jedediah had moved houses? Jedediah had mentioned that he wanted to start living in a tent rather than a house. But...there were no new tents. Octavius rapped the shoulder of a passing cowboy. 

“Where is Jedediah?” he asked. 

“Jedediah?” the man repeated, clearly confused. 

“Jedediah Smith? Your leader? Is he here?”  
Octavius asked, now just as confused as the man.

“I don’t know any Jedediah Smith, General. I think ya should get some rest. G’day.” The cowboy tipped his hat politely, but was still obviously puzzled. 

Octavius immediately began to panic. He ran through the crowds, asking everyone and anyone if they knew who Jedediah was. Then, the West melted away and Octavius found himself standing in Rome. Julius was standing there with a smile on his face. Suddenly, red flowers began to bloom out of Julius’s chest, knives as their stems. 

“Watch out, my son.” Julius was still smiling as he fell to the ground. “Anyone can stab you in the back.”

Julius’s eyes shut and the flowers continued growing bigger and bigger. Octavius couldn’t run. It was as if he’d been glued to the ground. One flower impaled him. Then another. Another, another, another-

“TAVI! WAKE UP!” 

With a loud gasp, Octavius’s eyes snapped opened. He was breathing too hard, too fast, and too little all at once. Jedediah was grabbing his wrists, rubbing his hands soothingly against the soft skin. Jedediah whispered soft, comforting things until Octavius’s breathing evened and he leaned his head against Jedediah’s shoulder. 

“Again?” Jedediah asked in a hushed tone, letting out a frustrated sigh “I’m so sorry, Tavi. You’ve been stressing yourself out too much.”

It was Saturday-Sunday night, the night that was designated for the exhibits to rest before the visitors came again. As they discovered, they only needed to sleep once a week and then they could keep going. On these nights, Jedediah and Octavius would be in the same diorama,  
Sharing the same bed because neither could sleep without the other.

This situation was only a point-in-case. 

“No, I’m not. I’m alright.” Octavius took a breath, steadying his nerves. “Nightmares are normal.” 

“Yeah, an’ usually, when yer havin’ one, yer face gets all screwed up and angry or sad. But you never cry, Tavi. An’ ya did jus’ now.”

Octavius reached up, feeling his face to find it wet. “I’m sorry, I-“

“Gah!” Jedediah tossed a pillow aside in frustration, grabbing Octavius’s face and kissing him all over. “What-have-I-told-ya-‘bout-apologizin’?” 

“To not apologize,” Octavius muttered. “At least not often.” 

“Exactly,” Jedediah said firmly. “Stop apologizin’ so much. Nine times outta ten ya’ve done nothin’ wrong.” 

Nodding, Octavius pulled his knees to his face, putting his forehead against his knees. “Jedediah...I don’t want to sleep right now.”

Jedediah was quiet for a moment. “Want to go for a walk?” 

Octavius nodded, pulling his head away from his knees and swinging them onto the floor. He adjusted his toga, and Jedediah changed from his sleepwear into a toga that Octavius always lended him whenever he was in Rome. They lanced their fingers together, Jedediah lifting Octavius’s hand to his mouth to kiss it right on top of his wedding ring. Octavius smiled gently. 

“Jedediah Smith, do you have any idea how much I love you?” Octavius whispered, pressing their noses together. 

“Hmm. I have an idea.” Jedediah grinned widely. “It’s a lot, right?”

“Hmm...maybe. Perhaps more.” 

Side by side, hand in hand, together they walked through the streets of Rome, the marble cool on their bare feet. Larry had turned off all the lights in the museum, so the only light that was in Rome were the small fires coming from candles inside other houses. Octavius knee exactly where they were going: the garden.

The night of their wedding, Octavius had surprised Jedediah with this garden. It was open to the public, but not on Sundays. That was Jedediah and Octavius’s time to be together in that garden. As usual, they climbed up into a tree, Octavius taking deep breaths once he reached the top. He looked up, wishing that there were stars. 

“Are you feelin’ better?” Jedediah asked, sitting on the branch next to Octavius. 

Octavius nodded. “I am. Thank you.” 

“That’s good.” Jedediah leaned over, kissing Octavius on the cheek. “‘Ave I ever told ya how beautiful ya look in a toga?”

“You have. Often, too.” Octavius reached out and brushed Jed’s hair out of his face. “But I believe you should save that word for yourself, Jedediah.” 

“Why’s that?” Jedediah asked. 

“Because you are beautiful, mi amor.” Octavius tangled his fingers through Jedediah’s hair, pulling him into a long kiss. Then, they heard a whistle below them. 

“I’ve said your name five times, Octavius!” Julius exclaimed. “And five times you have not answered me. That man has stolen your ears!”

“And my heart!” Octavius yelled back. “What do you require, Father?” 

“Can you come down here? Please?” Julius sounded nervous, and so Octavius hurried to the ground, nearly falling twenty feet down. “Calm down, child, I’m not dying.”

“What’s wrong?” Octavius asked. “Are you hurt? Are the senators after you again? What-“ 

“Octavius, nothing is wrong! In Jupiter’s name, why are you so paranoid? I’m fine. I merely have to ask you something.” 

“You’re the one that sounded nervous!” Octavius protested, but his face softened when he saw his father’s expression. “You too?”

“Sleep fails me,” Julius sighed. “Have you seen Remus?” 

“I have not. Not since yesterday.” Octavius took Jedediah’s hand, who was again by his side. “Are you alright?”

“I will be.” Julius straightened his toga. “What about Atticus and Evelyn?”

“Haven’t seen them either. Why?” Octavius asked. 

“I...don’t want to be alone right now,” Julius admitted. “But I don’t want to intrude on you.” 

“Oh, yer fine, Caesar,” Jedediah assured him. “We’ll at least help ya find Remus.”

“Thank you.” There was obvious relief in Julius’s voice.

They wandered around Rome for awhile, Julius close to them, hugging himself. He appeared to be deep in thought, and so Octavius didn’t ask him anything. He knew very well that Julius wouldn’t answer. Once Julius got to thinking, he usually had to wake himself up. As they turned the corner, they ran into non other than Remus himself. 

“Oh! Hello, General Octavius and Jedediah Smith.” Remus bowed politely. “What brings you here?” 

“Father wishes to be with you,” Octavius explained. 

Julius looked up, a wide smile on his face. “Remus!” 

“Are you alright, Cor Meum?” Remus asked, concern etched on his face as he rushed to embrace the smaller man. “Thank you. I will stay with him.” 

“No, thank you, Remus.” Octavius wrapped his right arm around Jedediah’s waist as they walked back to the garden. 

Jedediah looked back at Julius and Remus. “What’s it like, seein’ yer Pa in love with someone?”

“Magnificent. I haven’t seen him smile like that in so long. Besides, I have every reason to trust Remus. He’s a good man,” Octavius said. “He will keep my father safe and happy, and that’s all I care about. Besides, I have you. Why should I deprive my own father of loving someone?”

“Yer a whole lot more selfless than ya think, Tavi.” 

Instead of climbing the tree, Jedediah and Octavius laid in the grass. It poked their backs and brushed their faces as the air conditioner above the diorama blew a cool breeze down on them. Octavius closed his eyes, running his fingers through Jedediah’s hair. He loved moments like this. Moments that were just him and Jedediah; peaceful moments. 

“Hey Tavi?” Jedediah softly called out. 

“Yeah?” Octavius opened his eyes. 

“Do you want to tell me about your dream?” Octavius stopped, his hands freezing in Jed’s hair. “I’ll take that as a no.” 

“I’ll just say that my father’s death still sticks in my mind very firmly,” Octavius muttered. 

“Is tha’ why ya rarely take off yer armor?” 

“Yeah,” Octavius said in a hardly-audible voice. “I just...I don’t want that to happen to me. Ever. And, even here, I find it hard to trust others.”

“You trust me, right?” Jedediah’s voice filled with worry. 

“Of course, mi amor,” Octavius assured him. “I trust you more than anyone.” 

“Oh good.” Jedediah rolled so that he was half on the grass, half over Octavius, looking down at him. “But you need to stop worrying.”

“I’ll stop worrying the day you stop wearing that Stetson,” Octavius retorted. 

“Okay.” Jedediah glanced around, then pointed to his hat, which had been set aside. “It’s off right now.”

“You little-“

“You love me, though.” 

“I do.” Octavius felt his eyes starting to droop, and Jedediah kissed his nose. 

“Sleep, Tavi. You need it,” he whispered. 

“But then-“ Octavius was cut off by Jedediah kissing him. 

“Sleep,” he repeated. “Your dreams will not hurt you.” 

“Jed..” Octavius trailed off, yawning. 

“Shh, Tavi. You’ll be alright.”

Before he could continue to protest, Octavius’s consciousness slipped away as Jedediah spoke softly to him.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Hands come to the museum (Warning: Depictions of assault and violence)

“Hey Ahk, we’re getting another temporary exhibit,” Larry suddenly announced one night. 

“Another? What kind of exhibit?” Ahkmenrah asked, sitting up from where he was laying on Ajei’s stomach. 

“An Egyptian exhibit. I wanted to let you know because I figured you’d be excited.” 

Ahkmenrah thought for a moment. “I guess it depends on who or what is in that exhibit. Would you happen to know?”

Larry shook his head. “No clue. McPhee barely mentioned it to me as he was leaving the building. The new exhibit is arriving at midnight, so make sure everyone stays clear of the loading dock. I’m sure it’ll be something great.”

Ahkmenrah nodded as Larry wandered away to go check on the other exhibits. “What do you think, Ajei?”

“I don’t know.” Ajei shrugged. “How would I know what to think? It’s always a hit or miss when it comes to temporary exhibits.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Ahkmenrah sighed, laying back on Ajei’s stomach. “I’m praying that they will be friendly.” 

“I’m sure they will be,” Ajei assured him, running his hand through Ahkmenrah’s hair. “Besides, if they aren’t, you have me.” 

“Will you kill them if I ask you to?”

“Hm. Depends.”

“Fair enough.”

Ahkmenrah turned and wrapped his arms around Ajei’s waist, burying his face in Ajei’s chest. Ajei started to hum softly, Ahkmenrah able to hear each note vibrating in his ear. He breathed in Ajei’s scent, something so homely and familiar to him. Leather and pine needles. Then, Ajei’s stomach growled and Ahkmenrah laughed. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked, already knowing the answer. 

“I didn’t want to make you move,” Ajei explained, sitting up after Ahkmenrah did and kissing him on the forehead. “You looked so happy.” 

“Ajei, that was why I was still lying there!” Ahkmenrah laughed. “You looked like you didn’t want me to leave.” 

“I didn’t, but hunger usually wins over cuddles.” 

Ajei followed Ahkmenrah into the kitchen, where they started to eat some cereal. After they finished eating, Ahkmenrah went to his tablet and spoke an order into it, commanding everyone to stay clear of the loading dock. In all honesty, Ahkmenrah was terrified. He didn’t like meeting new people, but what was worse was reuniting with someone that you did not want to reunite with. Ahkmenrah was constantly grateful that he had not gone to the Smithsonian. He never wanted to see his brother again, and he had barely missed a very horrible experience. 

“My Sun, as much as I would love to remain by your side, my audience has been requested by the Huns. They want to learn how to use my bow-and-arrow,” Ajei explained apologetically. 

Ahkmenrah waved his hand. “Go on. I’ll be fine. It’s just greeting a new exhibit. What’s the worst that can happen?”

Ajei looked like he wanted to reply to that question, but he wisely did not. “I will see you soon, my Sun. Meet me in the Ocean exhibit once you’re done.” 

Ahkmenrah nodded and Ajei left, leaving Ahkmenrah very bored. He sat beside his sarcophagus, waiting for Larry to arrive with the new exhibit. Hugging his legs to his chest, Ahkmenrah traced the patterns on his kilt. He hated the wrenching feeling of anxiety that was churning in his gut. It was making him feel sick, lightheaded, and way too alert. 

Voices made him lift his head. Ahkmenrah heard someone say smoothly, “It is quite alright, Guardian, we would like to explore this place ourselves.” Larry’s reply of “Alright, just be safe.” sounded uncertain. A small alarm bell rang in Ahkmenrah’s head as he felt a bit of familiarity towards that voice. It wasn’t Kah...Kah had a lisp. That was a small bit of relief. 

Then, Ahkmenrah heard footsteps coming in his direction, so he stood, took a deep breath, and brushed off his kilt. A steely look fell on his face. He was not going to show this person any compassion or equality until they proved they were a friend and not a foe. He was a king, and he would be treated as such unless they decided to befriend him. 

That was, until Ahkmenrah saw who it was.

There were three men, each a different age. They were bald, with thick kohl around their eyes. Each of them stared at Ahkmenrah with wide smiles and hungrily gleaming eyes. Ahkmenrah immediately lost his composure, backing up until his back was against the wall. 

“Prince Ahkmenrah.” The tallest of the three grinned ever-wider. “How pleasant it is to see you again.”

“I wish I could say the same. Oh wait, I don’t. And it’s KING Ahkmenrah!” Ahkmenrah exclaimed loudly, but his voice ended with a quiver as all three began to laugh. 

“Oh Ahkmenrah,” the man in his left purred, edging ever-closer. “I thought we taught you better. A prince should be peaceful, polite, and respectful to his advisors.” 

“It’s king Ahkmenrah,” Ahkmenrah repeated as he pushed against the wall, wishing for it to swallow him whole. “And I...I COMMAND you to stay away from me!” 

Again, they all laughed. They were only mere feet from him? Why had he told Ajei to go? Why were they here? How were they considered worthy enough to become an exhibit? 

Too much was happening all at once. The gap between them closed. Hands, lips, teeth, nails, all over him tugging, pulling, twisting, undressing, ripping. In desperation, Ahkmenrah began to utter a spell, but his mouth and nose were immediately covered. Panic grew and his pupils blew out at he realized he couldn’t breathe. 

A scream of pain came from one of them. The Hands drew away from Ahkmenrah just as they were about to remove his kilt. Ajei stood at the other end of the hallway, bow-and-arrow in hand, the most murderous look of rage smoldering on his face. The arrow he had let loose had shot the tallest man square in that back. It wouldn’t kill him, but it sure was going to hurt for awhile. 

“Hands. Off,” Ajei snarled. 

Keeping his bow up and ready to fire, he approached them. Ajei was easily a foot taller than all of them, and twice as intimidating. One man tried to run, but Ajei grabbed him by his robe and yanked him back. 

“Listen here VERY carefully,” Ajei growled. “Touch him again, and I will rip you apart limb by limb and then, when you are nothing but a torso with a head, I will make you watch as I burn first your legs, then your arms, and then I will use that wax to seal your eyes and mouth shut. Got it?” 

A small whimper of fear left one of them. 

“LEAVE,” Ajei ordered through clenched teeth. “Before I decide to do it right now.”

With the one who was shot lagging behind, they all ran. Ahkmenrah would’ve laughed if he were not in such shock. He was still taking deep breaths, the ghost of the hand gripping his face still making him believe he needed air. As soon as they were out of sight, Ajei was at Ahkmenrah’s side. 

“Oh, Ahkmenrah, I never should’ve left you. Larry found me and told me that he had a bad feeling about them and so I tracked them down over here. And then...oh, my Sun, you’re so hurt. They’ve mutilated you in the few minutes I was not here.” Ajei’s hand brushed over the bruises the hand left on Ahkmenrah’s cheek and jaw. “Ahkmenrah, I’m so, so sorry, my Sun-“

“Stop apologizing, Ajei! It’s not your fault! It’s...” Ahkmenrah’s voice went up an octave and so he just clamped a hand over his mouth and let out a muffled scream. 

Ajei took his hand gently away from his mouth. “My Sun...let’s get you patched up.” 

Nodding, Ahkmenrah stood on shaky legs, holding onto Ajei desperately for support. Once in the break room, Ajei settled Ahkmenrah down onto the couch and pulled out Larry’s first aid kit. With it, he began to wash the brutal bite marks with an alcohol pad, making Ahkmenrah hiss in pain. 

“I’m sorry, my Sun. I know it hurts,” Ajei whispered. “It’s okay. It won’t hurt for long.” 

After he cleaned the wounds, Ajei used a salve that instantly relieved Ahkmenrah of his pain, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. After, he put on lines of bandages. Once he was done, Ajei pressed his forehead against Ahkmenrah’s. 

“Ajei, don’t apologize,” Ahkmenrah said. “I could tell that you were about to.” 

“How do you have no tears?” Ajei muttered, and Ahkmenrah realized that Ajei’s face was wet. “I feel as though I have failed you. And you...you almost...”

“I don’t have tears because, when it comes to what they’ve done to me, I don’t have any tears left,” Ahkmenrah whispered. “All I have left is terrified numbness.” 

“You should’ve told me. I would’ve never laid my hands upon you in any lustful way of you had just told me.” Ajei’s voice broke. “My Sun, I am so sorry. I am unworthy of not only you but your love as well. I would rather perish than live knowing I contributed to your fears.”

“Ajei...please don’t say that.” Ahkmenrah kissed his forehead. “You’ve done no such thing.” 

“Why are you comforting me?!” Ajei demanded. “I should be the one holding you! I should be the one telling you that everything is going to be alright! But I’m...I’m the one who’s weeping. How can you stand me, My Sun, someone who’s so worthless to you?” 

“Ajei ENOUGH,” Ahkmenrah said firmly. “You just stopped them from further disgracing me. You have had no ill intentions towards me, and listen with a careful ear. Don’t you EVER say that you aren’t worthy of my love, because you deserve that and so much more.” 

Looking up, Ajei wiped his tears with one hand as the other gently cupped Ahkmenrah’s face. They kissed softly, Ajei’s thumb brushing over the bruises on Ahkmenrah’s face. They pulled away for a moment only for Ahkmenrah to pull Ajei in for a more passionate kiss, tangling his fingers through Ajei’s hair. 

The realization of what was happening fell upon Ahkmenrah. He kept kissing Ajei over and over, letting him know how grateful he was for him. Had Ajei not intervened, who knew what the Hands would’ve done to him? Ajei would be in a far worse mental condition, that was for certain. And would they have ruined Ahkmenrah yet again? Much like the first time where they left him bleeding and so mutilated he was sure he was going to die there on the ground? 

Remembering his terror, the hand over his face, and how Kahmunrah had laughed when he told him what happened, Ahkmenrah buried his face into Ajei’s shoulder and sobbed.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Evelyn hears about the Hands and Ahkmenrah tells Ajei the entire story

“Evelyn, please don’t walk on your toes like that. It’s bad for you.” 

“I know, I know. It’s just hard to remember sometimes.” 

“It’s alright. It’ll be easier once your boots are on. Here.”

Atticus held out his arm, which Evelyn used to support herself as she slipped on her boots. “Thank you, Atticus. Shall we go for our walk?”

“Of course.”

They linked arms, Atticus leading Evelyn to the rope that led to the ground below the dioramas. Once on the ground, they decided to pay a visit to Ahkmenrah. It was a long walk, but Evelyn and Atticus enjoyed the time they were able to spend together on these walks. They would just talk, and those talks were always the best because they knew they had the privacy and the time to speak about important things. Though, most of the time, it was just them arguing over the pronunciation of words.

“Atticus, you gotta trust me. It’s PEA-can. Not PEH-can.” 

“Evelyn, come on. Pecans are not peas. Why would you say pea-can? It’s doesn’t make ANY sense.” 

“It makes PLENTY of sense, Attie! Who’s the one who’s known English their entire life?”

“English is stupid.”

Evelyn paused, thinking. “You’re not wrong. It is quite frustrating and the few years of school I did have made it even worse.” 

“How expensive was school?”

“Not very. I jus’ had to buy a book or two an’ a pencil. Nothing much. I forget that you had to pay to go to school in Rome. Were you able to go?” Evelyn asked.

“I was a slave, Evie. I’m completely illiterate.” 

“Oh. I forgot. Sorry,” Evelyn apologized, then perked up. “Do you want me to teach you?” 

“Teach me what?” Atticus raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, to read, obviously. But also to write! You’ve told me some of the stories you’ve come up with, Attie. I think you’d make a great author. I ain’t no Einstein, but I can read and write and that’s what matters,” Evelyn said. “Whaddya say?” 

A huge smile appeared on Atticus’s face. “I would LOVE to learn how to read and write.” 

“Class starts tomorrow, buddy. My house, first thing. Sound good?”

“Definitely.” Atticus nodded vigorously. “Wow. READING. What is it like?” 

“You want me to describe reading? Alright...” Evelyn thought for a moment. “It’s...it’s like watching a movie. Except it’s all in your head and it happens as you look at the words. That’s how it is for me, anyhoo. It’s different for everyone. Some people hate reading. Others love it. Some will only read when they’re bored. But, to me...it’s like going to an entirely different world, where I can experience and feel things that the characters feel and experience. It’s quite amazing.” 

“That DOES sound amazing,” Atticus agreed in a hushed tone. 

“Jus’ a warning, though, before you get your hopes up. Learnin’ to read can be a really frustrating thing. There’s words that sound and look the same but mean different things. Such as red, read, and read. Other examples are peek, peak, and pique, bury and berry, bare and bear, tail and tale-“

“Okay, okay. Stop. I already have trouble with English as is. Don’t make me overthink it more,” Atticus laughed. 

“Yeah, you’re not the only-“ Evelyn cut off as a bought of lightheadedness and nausea hit her. She began to say, Atticus instantly gripping onto her shoulders to keep her from falling.

“Evelyn, are you alright?” Atticus asked softly. 

“I...” she blinked, shaking her head. “Ah, I’m fine now...Whoa, I’ve never had something like that happen to me. But I feel okay now.” 

“Are you certain?” 

“Yes, I’m alright,” Evelyn said in a firm, confident tone. “Let’s go see Ahkmenrah. Hopefully Ajei as well.”

They finally turned into the Egyptology exhibit, and Evelyn at first thought it was empty. Until she heard two voices in the far corner. 

“Ajei, I CAN’T go out there. Not as long as they’re around.” 

“My Sun, they’ll always know that you’re here, then. And I’ll be with you. The other exhibits are going to miss you.” 

“So what?! They can miss me! I’m not leaving!”

Normally, Evelyn and Atticus would’ve turned around, deciding that they should visit another time. But right now, Ahkmenrah sounded so distressed that there was no way they couldn’t stick around to figure out why. They stood behind the corner, listening. They wanted to know who they had to kill. 

“What if my brother is here too?” Ahkmenrah whispered. 

“My sun...he's not here,” Ajei assured him. “And why would he be associated with them?”

Ahkmenrah fell quiet again. “He sent them to kill me.” 

“Oh, my sun, they can’t kill you. They-“

“Not now! Not here!” Ahkmenrah interrupted. “Before! They...they were my priests, and...and I TRUSTED them but Kahmunrah he...he paid them. To KILL me. But...but they instead...” 

They heard sniffling and could only assume that Ajei had pulled Ahkmenrah into an embrace, the child king unable to continue. Evelyn turned to Atticus, who didn’t seem to quite understand what’d happened. But Evelyn did. She understood all too well. 

“C’mon, Atticus,” she growled. “We have to make our guests feel as unwelcome as possible.” 

Atticus nodded, a grin appearing on his face. “Who’s going to help?” 

“Oh, I think you know.” 

...

“I haven’t had this much fun since...EVER.”

“Father, hush!”

“Don’t hush your father, Octavius.”

“Oh Remus it’s fine-“

“Seriously, quiet!” Evelyn hushed all of them. “They’re just around the corner!” 

They had been crouched on top of a shelf near Ahkmenrah’s exhibit for nearly ten minutes now, just waiting for the priests to dare pass. Now, they finally were. Jedediah was waiting on the ground with some of his posse, ready for the signal. In a potted plant, Octavius’s men waited as well. Everything was going perfectly, until...

“Hey! Look out there, ya lumberin’ meatheads!” 

“Billy,” Evelyn snarled, barely able to keep herself from cursing. “What is he doing here?!” 

“He’s not supposed to be here,” Octavius muttered. 

“What...?” One of the priests stared down. “What in Ra’s name are you?!”

“I’m not a what, I’m a who!” Henry shouted. “My name is Billy! Billy the kid! Oh! Hey there sheriff!”

“Oh, I’m gonna kill him,” Evelyn hissed.

“YER A DEAD MAN, HENRY!” Jedediah yelled at the top of his lungs. 

“Gee, Sheriff was there gonna be an ambush?” Henry grinned. “I can help with that. Who are you ambushing?” 

“He really is a blundering fool, isn’t he?” Remus asked. 

“Oh you have no idea,” Evelyn growled. “We can’t jump from here, and Jedediah’s men have been revealed.” 

“Them!” Jedediah yelled, gesturing to the priests. 

“Oh? Them?” Henry grinned widely. “I can sure help with that.” 

He twirled out his pistol, Jed about to tell him that his guns wouldn’t work, and a loud bang echoed through the air. Jaws dropped open as one of the priests toppled over, his eye obliterated from a small bullet. 

“H-how?” Jedediah breathed, then regained his stature. “How do your guns work?!” 

“Dunno, sheriff. Yours don’t?” Henry patted his pistol to his thigh. “Ol’ Billy still has it! C’mon, boys! We don’t condone no rapists!” 

From the ceiling came Mayan warriors dive-bombing the priests. Henry spun his pistol again, letting out a whoop as he fired shot after shot right into the priests’ eyes. One finally came close, and Evelyn, Atticus, Remus, Julius, and Octavius all jumped onto him. Jedediah’s posse, still waiting patiently, let out a war cry along with Octavius’s men as they charged from their hiding places.

Pandemonium ensued. 

Evelyn was using her waking stick-which Atticus fitted with a sharp blade that could be flicked out for defense-to jab at their ears and throat. Atticus was doing the same with his sword, and Octavius was helping Julius and Remus start a small fire, which they promptly used to catch the priest’s robes on fire. 

Then the next. 

And the next. 

All three were now running around, shouting in confusion with their robes on fire and blinded by Henry’s pistols. Jedediah and his posse were starting to tie them up around their ankles to make them trip. Ajei and Ahkmenrah ran into the hallway to see what the commotion was. 

Ahkmenrah gripped his tablet, looking at Ajei, who gave him a nod. Letting out a sigh, Ahkmenrah spun a few of the pieces of the tablet. Then, he muttered a low incantation, and all the priests froze. They turned to him, staring with damaged, melted eyes. 

“As King Ahkmenrah, son of the sun, fourth king of the fourth kings, and commander of the tablet, I order you to leave. May you bodies turn to dust and your souls be lost to Ammit. You will be forgotten by those who would protect you. Begone wretched demons, and haunt me no more,” Ahkmenrah ordered, his voice starting out with a quiver and then building up to a powerful command. 

Slowly, the priests began to melt away. Once gone, the pile of wax disintegrated into dust and was blown away by a chilling wind that suddenly blew through the museum hall. Ahkmenrah dropped the tablet with a clatter, Ajei catching him as he tipped over. 

“That...took a lot more energy than I thought I would,” Ahkmenrah muttered, then his eyes lit up. “Ajei.”

“Yes, my sun?”

“Ajei!” Ahkmenrah grabbed Ajei’s arm are spun around. “Ajei I did it! I used the banishment curse and they’re gone! They’re GONE! Ajei I spent FIVE years trying to perfect that spell and I DID IT.” 

“Yes you did, my sun! They’re gone!” Ajei laughed, turning to the miniatures. “I am forever indebted to you. I saw your courage, and I gave me enough to do what I needed to do centuries ago.” 

Evelyn put her hands on her hips. “It’s no problem, partner! We’ve got your back!”

Ahkmenrah smiled as Ajei led him away, most certainly for them to explain to Larry why the priests weren’t returned. Or to make sure the spell worked and that no one on the Museum board would remember the priests. Either way, once they were out of view, Evelyn turned around and smacked Henry. 

“Ow!” he protested. “I helped, didn't I??”

“Doesn’t mean you’re a good guy and you nearly sabotaged our plans!” Evelyn exclaimed. “I appreciate the help but stop barging in whenever you like!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Henry muttered. 

Evelyn was about to say something else, but then her vision started to warp and the strange nausea came back. She gripped onto Atticus’s arm, who stared at her with a concerned face. 

“Let’s get you home.”


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Julius tries to figure out why Evelyn is sick, and Ahk definitely knows what's going on but he's not going to say anything.

The moment that Evelyn unfroze for the night, she knew that she was sick. She blacked out, falling over and finding herself laying on the ground. Sitting up, her stomach coiled in protest. Jedediah was by her side instantly, telling one cowboy to go get a doctor and another to go get Atticus from Rome. Normally, Evelyn would've protested this kind of attention, but she knew that Jedediah knew to not fuss over her. So, this had to be different. What did he know that she didn't? Or, perhaps he didn't know, but was alarmed by the fact that she could've even stand on her own. 

"Evelyn are ya alright?" he asked softly. "Can ya stand?" 

"I...I'll try." Evelyn grabbed onto the fence and rose to her feet shakily. "Okay. I can. But, I think it'd be best for me to rest tonight." 

"Good plan," Jedediah agreed. "Atticus an' ol' Doc should be here soon." 

Nodding, Evelyn whistled for Chickadee and somehow managed to climb onto the saddle. As she had been trained to do, Chickadee walked slowly to Evelyn's tent, where she lowered herself to the ground to make it easier for Evelyn to get off. Evelyn, with much difficulty, removed Chickadee's saddle and bridle and whistled again to let her know that she was free to go. Then, Evelyn went inside her tent and tied the flaps shut. She didn't really want the doctor to come: she didn't trust doctors. All she wanted was to sleep. 

A soft knock made her turn around. "Who is it?" 

"It's me," Atticus's gentle voice replied. "Is it alright if I come in?" 

"Yeah." Evelyn untied the straps, retying them once Atticus was inside. "I hope you're okay with sleeping for awhile. I'm too tired to even keep talking." 

"That's alright with me. You need the rest, and I don't really need to sleep, but I enjoy it." Atticus removed his helmet. "Are...are a few of my togas still here? I rushed over here in the middle of drills and so I only have my armor." 

Evelyn nodded. "Yes. There's two in the corner where I put my walking stick. I washed them for you." 

"Thank you." Atticus picked one up and brought it to his face. "They smell really good."

"You're welcome." Evelyn removed her boots and tossed them aside, then curled up on her cot and closed her eyes. She could hear Atticus shuffling around a bit before he sat on the bed. 

"How long have you been feeling sick?" he asked quietly. 

"For a few days," Evelyn sighed, her eyes still shut. "It's so strange even in my past life I didn't get sick that often. And when I did, it wasn't for long."

"Hm..." Atticus seemed like he wanted to say something, but instead just laid down, burying his face into her shoulder. "Hopefully you get better soon." 

"Yeah, I hope so too," Evelyn muttered, feeling herself start to drift off. "Hopefully...the doctor doesn't come..." 

Jedediah made sure of that. In his panic, he'd forgotten Evelyn's dislike of doctors. So, he'd assured Doctor Harris that, if she got worse, then they'd call him over. But, for now, Jedediah was sure that she was just tired. He knew that she had a bad habit of skipping Sundays and would instead go exploring the museum while everyone was asleep. Jedediah used to have that problem until he passed out and Octavius flipped out on him for not taking care of himself. He didn't blame her for exploring, though. It was quite fascinating to walk the halls of the museum as it was dark and quiet. 

"Jedediah?" 

Speaking of Octavius, he walked over to Jedediah, wrapping him in an embrace. "Hey, Kemosabe. What's up?" 

Octavius let out a long sigh. "I'm bored. Shall we go for a drive?" 

Jedediah nodded. " 'Course, sugar." 

He took Octavius's hand and led him to the rope that lowered them down to the ground. Their car was parked in a hidden cabinet that Larry made in the side of the wall that worked as a sort of garage. There was a small rope that barely poked out of the side of the cabinet, which Octavius and Jedediah used to pull it open to reveal their car inside. 

Julius watched them from the Roman diorama, a small smile on his face. In all of his years, Julius had never seen Octavius so happy. Of course, he hadn't been there to witness Octavius's life with Livia, a woman who Octavius seemed to truly love. But, it seemed as though his joy could never be greater than when he was with Jedediah. A strange man, but a good one, Julius had decided. Admittedly, he was surprised when Octavius so openly announced Jedediah as his husband, but Julius quickly learned that the modern world was a lot more accepting of such relationships. True, Octavius would've been allowed to have a lover such as Jedediah as an Emperor, but it would've had to be under wraps. It was an unspoken rule of Rome that you were not to speak of your lovers to the public. 

But here, in the museum, their love could be public. 

"What are you thinking about, rosula?" 

Julius turned around to see Remus standing behind him, a small smile on his face. "Just reminiscing, cor meum. Young love is so beautiful, is it not?" 

"They are not much younger than us now, rosula," Remus chuckled as he sat beside Julius. "Though I know what you mean. Their relationship is so new, so fresh, so exciting. You can see it in their eyes and in the way they can hardly spend a moment apart." 

"I see the same thing in Atticus and Evelyn." Julius paused. "I heard that Evelyn was ill the moment she awoke." 

"Yes, she is. Atticus rushed to her and the messenger who hailed for him sure seemed in a panic. Do you suppose that she is alright?" Remus asked. 

Julius nodded. "Of course, cor meum. Evelyn is much stronger than she even believes. She has the courage of Mars and the wisdom of Minerva. It would take far more than an illness to take her from us." 

"I know you, rosula, you fear for her no matter how strong you think she is," Remus sighed. 

"You are right, cor meum," Julius admitted. "I do fear. But, deep down, I know that she's going to be alright." 

Remus took Julius's hand into his own, squeezing gently. "What do you think has brought upon this illness?"

"I have suspicions. I was going to speak to...who was it who had the child a few weeks ago?" 

"You think that she is with child?"

"Well...it's more wishful thinking. But yes, I do think so." Julius brought Remus's hand up to his face and kissed it. "Now, to ask again: who had the child?" 

"You are persistent," Remus laughed. "Lady Sepia, and her son is named Maximus." 

"Thank you." Julius stood, brushing his toga off. "Do you wish to accompany me?" 

"Of course." 

They linked arms, walking across the Roman exhibit. On that day nearly two thousand years ago when Remus lost Julius, he was certain that they would never be able to experience anything of this sort ever again. Remus had nearly taken his own life out of grief, but only stopped because he knew that Julius would be devastated if he did anything of the sort. Instead, he served Octavius-Emperor Augustus-with all the wisdom and loyalty he could give him until he passed away from an unidentifiable illness. 

Then, he woke up here, back under Octavius's rule. He'd been almost relieved, as he took his last breath, escaping the grief and loneliness he'd felt throughout his life after Julius was assassinated. But it seemed as though there was no escaping from that loneliness, especially in this place where they were cursed to live forever. There were nights when Remus would sit by the window, staring at the outdoors, and wonder if it'd be worth it to open the window, climb outside, and let the light of the sun take him away. And he'd nearly done just that when Julius came back. 

His love, his rosula, was back. 

And he was never going to die again. 

"You have an odd little smile on your face. What are you thinking about?" Julius asked. 

"My thoughts are of you, rosula." 

"But I am here now. Why do you think of me?" 

"I think of you always, rosula. You should know this." 

"You know, I sometimes think that my son gets his romantic nature from you. Not from me." Julius sighed. "Do you ever suppose that...someday, this will all end?" 

Remus fell quiet for a moment, thinking. "If is does, then so be it. But I wouldn't worry about it as of now. We have each other, and, if it is only for a few more heartbeats, then I will take it. I've decided to not fear the future, as long as we are together." 

Julius laughed, but not in a mocking way. "You are too adorable, cor meum. Sometimes I wonder if I'm in love with Cupid himself."

"Hmm...perhaps I am Cupid. You'd have no way of knowing." 

"If you are, then you have just revealed yourself!" 

"And if I am not?" 

"Then I will be sorely disappointed." 

"Rosula!" Remus exclaimed, gripping his heart. "You offend me!"

"Oh! Hello, Remus." Sepia appeared in front of them, carrying a swaddled, sleeping Maximus in her arms. "Good day, Caesar." 

"Sepia! Just who we were looking for." It took all of Julius's willpower to not swoop forward and cradle Maximus. "I just have a few questions." 

Sepia raised an eyebrow, clearly puzzled, as she shifted Maximus to a more comfortable position. "Go on." 

"Well..." Julius trailed off, suddenly feeling awkward and as if he were being too nosy. "Has Evelyn mentioned anything about kids? I know that she's talked to you." 

"Oh." Sepia grinned. "Ready for great-grandkids, Caesar?" 

"Is that what they'd be?" Julius asked. "Then I suppose so. Maybe. Perhaps." 

Sepia laughed. "Caesar, everyone in the higher-ups of Roman society knows that you love kids. And, well, Evelyn didn't really speak about having kids. She did ask a few questions about how my pregnancy went, though. Why?" 

"She...fell ill today," Julius explained. 

"Oh. That's unfortunate." Sepia adjusted Maximus's blanket. "Well, tell her that I wish her luck. And don't go making assumptions. Give it another week or two. You'll know if she's with child or not then. Good day, Caesar, Remus. My husband is expecting me." 

She walked away, Julius now grinning ridiculously. "What do you think?" 

"Don't be too hasty, rosula. You know how women get if you assume that they are pregnant when they are not," Remus warned him. "Evelyn may just be ill." 

Julius thought for a moment. "Ah! I know! I will ask the son of the sun!" 

"Ahkmenrah? The lifegiver?" Remus asked, Julius nodding. 

"He controls this museum, no? He should know what is happening." 

It just so happened that Ahkmenrah and Ajei walked through the hall, going on their nightly stroll through the museum to see how everything was faring for the other exhibits. Julius waved his hand and they stopped. Ahkmenrah knelt down so that he was somewhat eyelevel with the miniatures. 

"What do you require of me, wise Caesar?" Ahkmenrah asked. 

"I...I wanted to know of the origin of Evelyn's illness," Julius explained. 

Ahkmenrah thought for a moment. "So that was her! I was wondering who'd gotten sick. Well, it's impossible for me to tell the origin of the illness. I can only tell when someone is sick." 

Julius sighed dejectedly. "I thank you for your time, King Ahkmenrah." 

"Of course." Ahkmenrah stood up, taking Ajei's hand once again. 

Ajei leaned over. "Is she with child?" 

"Oh definitely." Ahkmenrah grinned. "But I'm gonna let it be a surprise."

**Author's Note:**

> Ajei was a character created in a NATM chat on Tumblr. Thanks to a long discussion about the character, we decided to ship him with Ahkmenrah. That conversation led to this story.


End file.
